Finding You
by 91alex26
Summary: At ten she lost her brother. With the family business in trouble, an heir is needed but with a male dominated society, she needed to become her brother & her name above his grave. After being home-schooled, learning the business and above all learning how to be a boy she is now facing her biggest challenge yet, to survive high school and not fall in love. Warning: OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Note: MSGT is not mine. This might bore you. You are fairly warned. I hold no responsibility if I bore your mind out. Please do correct my grammar as you see fit. Thank you.

CHAPTER I YUMI

It's been six years since I set foot in a school and its co-ed. When I was in Elementary School I attended a girls' school. Pretending as a boy is not much a challenge anymore though I would like to wear a dress or… okay Yumi, stop going in that direction.

I looked outside the windshield once the car stopped. Well this is basically a castle. No surprise. I stepped out and met a couple of students. The boy has that handsome blonde bishonen look going on and the petite brunette girl with two braided hair look very elegant as well. They look like a striking couple and they must be.

"Good day, I'm Yoshino Shimazu and my companion here is Rei Hasekura. You must be Yuki Fukuzawa?" the brunette asked.

"Good day to you too. Yes, I am Yuki Fukuzawa," I said with my practiced deep voice. I am an inch or two shorter than Hasekura, who seems like a six or so, but my face still look feminine so I got used to people staring at me wondering whether I'm a boy or a girl. It was not a surprise when Shimazu stared at me a little longer. I did my best with a more masculine expression but really I'm an open book when it comes to my facial expressions.

"May we lead you to the principal's office Yuki? May we call you Yuki?" Hasekura asked extending his hand.

"Yes if you will. And yes, you may call me Yuki. Rei-sama?"

"You can call me Yoshino-san as well."

"Thank you for welcoming me."

"It's our pleasure."

We entered the school/castle. Yoshino-san and Rei-sama told me a brief overview of the school.

"This is basically a replica of the Nijo Castle. Have you been there?" Rei-sama asked.

"Yes, I have. I know the basic layout but I don't know which is which here. I can find the exit that's for sure." I said looking pensive.

"Well, I do hope you don't get lost Yuki. The castle is divided into three the two palaces and the gardens. The outer palace is where classes are held as well as the offices of the faculty and the club rooms as well. The inner palace is the dormitory, which is divided into two. The left wing is the boys' dormitory and the right wing is the girls' dormitory."

"Make sure that you don't go anywhere near the girls' dormitory. Once a male student enters the girls' dormitory it's a given that you will have to pack your bags the next second," Yoshino-san added.

The look on my face must have been amusing because the couple laughed at my reaction. What can I do? That's pretty scary. Getting kicked out from an elite school is no good news. What would those elitist think of my family if I get kicked out? They're going to look down on the Fukuzawas.

"Relax Yuki. As long as you follow the rules you won't get expelled. You wouldn't want to get in trouble right?" Rei-sama looked amused.

"Y-yes, of course not. I probably should have read the hand book before coming here," I said, quivering a little.

"That's good. We're here."

The principal welcomed me and talk about the school, its history, rules, etc. it was pretty much the usual stuff Rei-sama and Yoshino-san said. Later Yoshino-san and Rei-sama led me to my room. Once settled in, my thing unpacked, I read the handbook.

"Well, I expected as much from this school," I said after putting down the book on my night stand. "Good night Yuki, father, mother," I whispered, drifting to sleep.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, not really seeing me, but my brother. Even with the fact that my brother and I used to look like twins, all I can see is Yuki. I wonder where Yumi is. Is Yumi what I am looking right now or is it who Yumi is pretending to be? Sigh. I shouldn't be thinking this way anymore. Okay, shake the thought away. Hmmm.

I studied my uniform. I wore a dark-almost-black green suit, which is the uniform. My inner shirt is a white polo and a tie the same color as the suit, which I can alter as I wish. "Wow, Yuki," I whistled. "You look dashing," I said to my reflection, lifting my right brow. "Oh God! Yuki would look pathetic being a narcissist." I laughed at my own expense.

At breakfast I talked to few schoolmates. Boys and girls can interact here as well. Only in the dormitories are there a clear separation between boys and girls. They are very strict with that as well.

I was lifting my spoon when a flash blinded me for a second.

"Good day, Tsutako Takeshima, official school photographer," the glasses girl said.

"Mami Yamaguchi, member of the newspaper club. Mind if we ask a few questions?"

My smart reply was a nod with my spoon still in mid-air to my mouth. I was taken off guard with the two. I composed myself as both sat down in front of me.

"So, it's rare for a student to transfer at this time of year. What got you in here Yuki-kun?" Mami-san started asking right away. They know me already huh?

I smiled before answering. "I was abroad with my father for a while. Once I came back I came here right away. I was already enrolled at the start of the semester by the way."

"Would you mind to elaborate more why you came back late?" Mami-san said with sparkles in her eyes. I don't know what she's expecting. It must have been a while since she got some scoop or maybe she's just this enthusiastic all the time to get some news or gossip. I answered her truthfully anyway.

"My father brought me along with him on a business trip. It just took a while than we expected."

"Yes, okay. So~ next question. Girlfriend?" she asked. Tsutako-san instantly flashed her camera. Man, it must have been my expression huh? I'm too much of an open book. Mami-san's smile widened. "So?" she prompted.

"Um, no I don't have one." Well, how can I? I'm a girl for goodness sake! Even if a try to have one just for publicity what would happen if she finds out? Sigh! I don't have any romantic experience at all. I don't think I'll ever have one. I'm still young anyway my family will find someone to succeed me by the time I'm old enough to retire.

"Okay, heads up!" Tsutako-san said and flashed her camera again. At least I was able to smile this time which I hope wasn't awkward.

I'm pretty much average in a lot of things. I try to be average in a lot of things. Average means less attention and that's what I just need. In a week I got used to the school already, with the long walk and all. Since most of the students are from the high society they value their privacy a lot and so do I. I didn't have much problem changing clothes during P.E. I still haven't found a way how I can skip medical examinations though. That would be tough but father told me not to worry, that he got it covered. I sure hope so.

"Yuki-kun do you have a club yet?" Katsura-san asked. From what I remember she's in the tennis club.

"Sorry Katsura-san, I don't have good reflexes for tennis," I said sincerely.

"Geez, Yuki-kun, I was just asking if you have a club already."

"We both know where you were leading to that anyway," I laughed.

"Fine~ bye, I'm going to be late."

The next day I was suddenly called to the principal's office. It turned out of all the student here but me is in a club or in the Yamayurikai/Student Council. Since I was not in a club and the Roses (the title they gave to the student in the Student Council) needed some help I was to report to the Yamayurikai.

"Well, this is it." I said as I open the door to a separate building between the outer palace and the inner palace. Basically it's surrounded by the gardens. It's a two story building as old as the castle itself. "Ackkk!" I shouted as I felt someone touch my shoulders. I must have zoned out after I entered because Shimako-san from my class was behind me. I didn't even hear her open the door. She chuckled and ask what I was doing in the building.

"Oh, yes they did say they asked the faculty to recommend a student to help us. Welcome Yuki-kun," Shimako-san said. If I'm truly a boy I would fall for her. She's just beautiful and elegant. She's like Virgin Mary! "Shall we go?" I must have been staring at her too long because she looked amused.

"Wait," I paused. "Us? You're in the Student Council Shimako-san?"

"Yes,"

"But aren't you still a freshman? How did you get elected?"

"Oh! I see. You're new. You see, only three students get elected each year, the roses. They select a student below their year as an en bouton. Though it's democratic it sometimes seem more like a monarchy because usually only the en bouton run for the council. The en bouton themselves also finds someone to train. That's how the Yamayurikai works. All in all there should be nine students in the council. But we only have seven for now. The Rosa Chinesis en bouton, Sachiko-sama, has not taken someone under her wing yet and my brother, Sei-oniisan has skipped the second years and chose me instead."

"Why do they call a male student a rose?" I puzzled really. Shimako-san seemed amused as well.

"It's been that way ever since. Don't they have those people call flower boys as well? I remember some girls in our class call you one?"

"Wha-what? M-me?" I asked, highly not believing.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes, and I agree." I must have turned red because she laughed. "You certainly are a good company Yuki-kun. Let's go upstairs?"

I followed Shimako-san and composed myself. Once we got to the door on the second floor we heard someone shouting.

"I guess the meeting is going on already." How can Shimako-san look compose? Is it normal for the "Roses" to shout like that? It's very unladylike. "Surprise, pensive, disappointed," Shimako-san mumbled. "You have a very expressive face Yuki-kun. The others were right," she said smiling at me. I could feel my cheeks turning pink and she chuckled again. "Come," she said and opened the door after she knocked.

"Ow, hello there. You introducing me your boyfriend now young sis?" The blonde-mischievous looking asked.

"No, onii-sama," Shimako-san said and left to sit beside her brother after giving me a nod.

"I'm Yuki Fukuzawa. I was sent here to help the Yamayurikai. A pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me," I said and bowed.

"Welcome Yuki," Rei-sama said. Yoshino-san is here as well. "Yoshino and I are in the Foetida Family."

"Eriko Torii, Rosa Foetida," the one with headbands said.

"Hey brother-in-law, Sei, Rosa Gigantea," Shimako's brother said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Youko, Rosa Chinesis. I am relieved to have you here Yuki. We really need a hand since some of us here refuse to do their duty," the smart-cool-and-refined lady said pointedly at the most beautiful girl in the room.

The girl slammed her hand on the table. She must be the one making the ruckus earlier as well. I'm a bit disappointed. It must have shown on my face because I saw Sei-sama smirk at me. "This is tyranny oneesama! You decided it without me. I cannot accept this!"

"I don't know what's going on here," I whispered to Yoshino-san who was beside me. My voice must have been louder than I intended because Youko-sama answered me instead.

"Sorry for my petite sour's conduct Yuki. Sachiko, introduce yourself," she said sternly to the girl. The girl looks like she's going to blow up but then in a second she looks like nothing happened at all.

"Sachiko Ogasawara," she said with a slight nodded in my direction. "Now, oneesama as we discussed, I'm not leading the Cinderella play."

"Sachiko," Yoko-sama said in a warning voice. "We cannot adjust everything just because of you. You skipped the meeting on purpose and that is your own fault. You have to take your responsibility like the lady you are."

"Onee-"

"Wh-"

Sachiko-sama and I said at the same time. I was going to back-off when Eriko-sama said, "You go on Yuki. Don't mind our princess. She had enough talking. She needs to rest."

I didn't know what got into me but I said, "Can she really play the Cinderella? I mean looking at her, she's a princess through and through. I mean, tho in the beginning Cinderella was treated like a princess and at the end she truly did become one but in the middle of the play she was mostly a servant. I can't imagine Sachiko-sama being able to portray a servant girl." I knew I was rumbly but I still continued. I thought about it more. She really can't be Cinderella. "I bet Sachiko-sama never even cleaned her room or washed the dishes at home. How can she BECOME Cinderella when she doesn't even know who Cinderella is, how Cinderella felt, and what she went through? Have she ever in her life scrubbed a floor until her hands bled? I don't think so." After that I looked up and everyone was looking at me. Some looked amused, some shocked and one looked at me blankly, Sachiko-sama. I fought the urge to gulp.

"Oneesama," Sachiko-sama broke the silence herself. "Where is the script?"

"Here," Yoko-sama smirked and gave her the script. Sei-sama laughed loudly once Sachiko-sama left the room. Eriko-sama was holding herself back from laughing. The others either smiled or look conflicted. "My sister isn't one to back down from a challenge Yuki."

"But I didn't mean to-"

"Uh-uh, that was great Yuki," Sei-sama said giving me a thumbs-up.

I was already walking back to the dormitories when I crossed path with Sachiko-sama. God, she looks breath taking, a goddess. Her hair danced with the wind and her eyes that seem to only look at you. Well, were the only ones here but still.

"I will make sure you take your words back Yuki Fukuzawa," she suddenly said taking me back to reality. I only stared at her as she left and didn't say a word.

The next morning people where whispering around me and looking at me weirdly. My question was answered when Tsutako-san said, "Hey, they said you insulted THE Rosa Chinesis en bouton and challenged her to do the Cinderella. True?"

The panic must have shown on my face and Tsutako-san being Tsutako-san took a picture but she's a friend as well so she said, "Want some help?" By the time we got to the Rose Mansion we were able to lose the newspaper club.

"It seems my brother couldn't shut his mouth Yuki-kun. I apologize on his behalf," Shimako-san said apologetically.

"No it's okay really. Besides I think I need my exercise as well. Running around avoiding the newspaper club isn't that bad," I said unconvincingly.

Once all the Yamayurikai and a few student who volunteered to help with the play for the school festival arrived we started practicing. One guy who stand out a lot seems to be the price. I don't know but when I met his eyes he smirked at me. It irked me a little.

The whole two weeks will be hectic for the Yamayurikai. Aside from the play they also have paper works to do since they are also the festival organizers and that's where I come in. I didn't have a role in the play and whenever there's no paper works I watch them practice. Every time Sachiko-sama is near the prince, Kashiwagi-san, she doesn't look good. She looks like she's going faint any minute.

"She hates men," Sei-sama said.

"Who?"

Seir-sama smirked and said, "Sachiko."

"Then why are you forcing her to play Cinderella?"

"Well, Yuki she needs to get over that hate sometime soon. And as her sister I'm worried about her," Yoko-sama suddenly said standing beside Sei-sama.

I looked back as Sachiko-sama and Kashiwagi-san danced. I wish I was the man she's dancing with- what the heck Yumi? Sigh. Well this is just admiration. Who wouldn't admire her? She's beautiful, graceful, intelligent and talented. She just has some issues though.

"Someone's falling for our princess," Sei-sama teased.

"I'm not," I said dismissively.

"You don't like my sister?" Yoko-sama asked.

"I do! I mean, not that way. I admire her I guess. But not that way!" I panicked.

"What way?" Sei-sama chuckled.

"You know. That way," I mumbled and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing already.

"So~ cute. I approve," Yoko-sama said.

"I would like him for my sister so that I can toy with him more but I guess it would be just the same if he gets our princess," Sei-sama laughed.

"Sorry to inform you but I'm not available," I said indignantly.

"Oh? You married?" Yoko-sama smirked.

"No. I'm engaged," Lie. A total lie. But this is what I thought would get me out of their teasing.

"But I heard you don't even have a girlfriend Yuki."

"They asked if I have a girlfriend they didn't ask if I have a fiancée." I just hope they don't see through my lie.

"Hahahaha," and the two just broke out laughing.

"Wha-what?"

"Yuki, you do know you're so obvious when you lie?" Yoko-sama said between her laughter.

I could already feel the heat rising throughout my body. We were getting a lot of attention as well because of the two roses. When I locked eyes with Sachiko-sama I turned redder, if it was possible.

After a week of practices I knew already that Sachiko-sama was going to give a spectacular performance. She's no actress good but she had the emotions down. I can see Cinderella in her already. I guess I'm going to have to apologize to her after the play.

As the festivities got nearer my work load got bigger so I wasn't able to watch the practices for the play anymore.

I was going to the science club when I passed by the hall where the Yamayurikai practices. "What's going on?" I approached when the whole Yamayurikai sans Sachiko-sama went out the hall with their costumes on. They look worried for some reason.

"Sachiko is missing," Yoko-sama said, worry written on her face.

"We should split-up," Sei-sama said and told me come with him. I didn't really know what's going on. Why would they be worried like that? Sachiko-sama could have just went to the comfort room or something.

"Let go!"

Once Sei-sama and I heard the voice we ran faster. "Bastard! Let go of Sachiko this instant!" Sei-sama was fuming. I saw the others came as well.

"Let go of Sachiko," Yoko-sama said stepping forward ahead of us.

"Come on Yoko-san. You know I can do anything with Sachan. She's my fiancée after all," Kashiwagi-san said like Sachiko-sama was a thing he can own. "I can kiss her whenever I want." The closer he got to kissing Sachiko I wanted to pound him but I didn't need to do that though since Sachiko-sama slapped him good.

"Sachiko!" Yoko-sama yelled as Sachiko-sama run away. Kashiwagi-sama started to follow her but Sei-sama stopped him and pushed me instead to follow her.

I knocked on the small green house and entered on my own. Sachiko-sama was there. I knew she hates men but I sat down beside her without thinking. We didn't say anything for a while. I knew she was crying. I wanted to hold her but I didn't.

"When I was a kid I thought I liked him."

Kashiwagi huh?

"I was fond of him and our parents thought we would make a good couple so our parents got us engaged. Later on he told me he was gay. That he couldn't love me. That we could get married but only in papers. That I can go out with other men if I like. Pathetic right? Now, I hate men," she said looking at me. I stared back at her but remained quiet. "My grandfather and father has mistresses. That's where my hate for men started. Tell me Yuki, why do men seek such kind of things?"

She was opening up to me and I couldn't help but give her some of my truths as well. "To be honest Sachiko-sama, I do not know…" I said and stood up. I looked at the roses, the red chinesis. "…because I cannot allow myself to fall for someone. I'm sorry I cannot answer your question. I have no interest in such things."

She stared at me for a while. It should have made me conscious but it didn't. I stared back at her. She smiled when she found I was telling her the truth. "Shall we go?" I asked and extended my hand to her for support. Once she got up I let go of her soft hand, missing it already. I don't think I'll ever have the chance to hold her hand again. It was just for a couple of seconds but the tingly sensation of holding her hand remained for quite a while.

"Yuki hurry," Rei-sama said from outside the Rose Mansion. "What took you long?"

"I had to fix a few things," I said walking fast ahead of him to the hall. I know he thinks I'm up to something but he didn't probe further. He is just like that. If it was Sei-sama he wouldn't let me go until I spill it out.

"Well, we only have to check on the costumes, the props and the stage lighting for the play."

"How about the stalls?"

"Someone got it covered already. So we only need to worry about the play."

"Okay."

Once everything got settled down, I went out the hall and back to the Rose Mansion fifteen minutes before the play. By the time I got back the play was just starting.

"Where have you been?" Yoshino-san asked as she waited for her part behind the curtains.

"I needed a drink." She looked at me inquisitively but didn't say anything. I knew she was gonna ask later tho. She's a bit like Sei-sama, surprisingly, since people see her as a fragile, sweet, and soft. I discovered that inside the Yamayurikai she's much more of a tomboy and Rei-sama was actually the soft and sweet kind. They act like their personality switches then they are around other people.

As expected Sachiko-sama got the most attention during the play. She was beautiful. Once she got back backstage I gave her the bouquet I've been hiding since this morning and bowed. "I apologize for judging your abilities Sachiko-sama. You were great as Cinderella," I said hurriedly and didn't look up until she said, "Yuri-kun, please stand up straight." She smiled at me. I felt like melting. She's just so beautiful. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this excited but I indulged myself a bit anyway. Sachiko-sama took the flowers and said thank you. There were a lot of people so we weren't able to talk but it was okay and I think it was for the best. I'm already at that line of liking and falling for her. I acknowledge that now, despite the fact that I'm a girl as well. I know that I can't let myself fall for her that's why I already submitted an application to join the music club and stay away from Yamayurikai as possible.

I thought that little exchange we had after the play didn't get much attention but boy was I wrong. Some guys in my class asked if I was pursuing "The" Sachiko Ogasawara.

"You got guts for an average guy!" the guys laughed. I didn't bother with them though. Even when I already told them I wasn't they still kept asking me stuff which I did not appreciate at all. Shimako-san and Tsutako-san helped me out getting away a lot of times.

"You know, Sachiko-sama isn't really the type to accept flowers from a boy," Shimako-san said meaningfully.

"Stop it please," I mumbled.

"Are you not going to change your mind about the club application? You can continue at the Yamayurikai Yuki-kun."

"I'm not doing this to get away. I actually love playing the violin Shimako-san," the first was a lie but the second I meant it. Since I was a kid I played the violin and Yuki would play the piano and we'd held concert in our own living room. The house helpers would be our guest then. I chuckled at the memory.

"I see. Then I support you," Shimako-san said with a smile. "Tsutako-san really enjoy taking picture doesn't she."

I looked at Tsutako-san who was a hundred feet away from us, taking pictures of a white fluffy cat. "She does."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 SACHIKO

"Do you need something Sachiko?" Oneesama said when she noticed me standing by the door of the library. It's that time of the year already, third years taking entrance exams for college but that's not what I came here for though.

"Good evening oneesama," I said as I enter the library and sat down across oneesama.

"Good evening"

"I was wondering if you know why Yuki haven't been showing up in the Yamayurikai for the whole week." I know oneesama has been waiting for this, for me to ask her.

"Miss him?" and there it is. I knew she's up to something.

"I was merely asking. Good night," I was going to stand-up and leave when she told me to sit down.

"He's in the orchestra club now. He was just a temporary help to the council. He doesn't have a reason to stay at the Yamayurikai anymore," she was goading me and I didn't give her the pleasure of showing any reaction. I went back in my room feeling disappointed. I know it's more than disappointment but I don't really know how I feel about him. Is it friendship? An oneesama-kind of feeling? Maybe it's him I want to train to replace me someday.

What was I expecting from him? Was I hoping for something? I don't like this. I'm not one to think about a boy. I do know that I like his company. I'll talk to him tomorrow. With that I felt much better.

I didn't think I'd be able to see him after school so I decided to talk to him at lunch. I found him eating with a couple of girls. When he met my eyes he looked guilty for some reason. I wonder what he did.

"Good day, Sachiko-sama" he said standing up and his companions followed.

I held up a hand. "Good day, I didn't mean to disturb your lunch but Yuki I have some things I would like to talk to you about. Would you mind joining me for a walk?"

"Y-yes," the look on his face looks conflicted.

"It's okay Yuki-kun," glasses girl, who I remember is from photography club, seems to understand his hesitation.

"Thank you."

We started walking to the path leading to the rose mansion. "I was informed you're in the orchestra club now."

"Yes, I am. I play the violin." He's too formal when he's with me but with those girls he was open and laughing. Am that hard of a companion?

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends." It's selfish of me of course. I wanted his company that's why I asked him for a walk but I didn't consider his feelings on the matter at all.

"It's okay."

"Tell me, do I bother you Yuki?" I blurted out.

"Wha-! No! It's just that… Like they said you're "The Sachiko Ogasawa". How can I just casually treat you like that?" He was panicking with all the hand gestures. I couldn't help but laugh. "You're laughing at me," he looked dejected.

"I'm sorry but you truly are a unique character Yuki."

"I don't know if I should be happy by that."

"I like you like that. In fact I would be grateful if you act more openly with me. When you treat me so formally it makes me feel like you're pushing me away." I studied his reaction: shock-awe-and-then-guilt. I couldn't help but chuckle again. I wonder how many expression I can induce him to do. "So Yuki tell me when did you start playing the violin?" I decided that I teased him enough already so I changed the topic.

"My bro- I mean my sister and I started doing it for fun. I chose the violin and she chose the piano. Every after we learn a piece we'll have our mini concert in our living room with the helpers as our audience," he continued talking about his sister. How she would pout when they don't play well; How ticklish she is; how she would whine when she doesn't get what she wants. It was obvious that he's very fond of his sister. I was actually getting jealous for some reason I rather not know. "Things started to change though after she died when we were ten," he looked solemn. We stopped walking. I wanted to hold him but I didn't. I just stared at him and he look ahead on the path.

"I'm sorry."

"No," he shook his head. "It was long ago. I was the one who blurted it out. You didn't ask."

We continued walking until it was time for the afternoon classes and we separated ways. He did ask if I could watch their practice sometime.

Rei and I were on our way to the Rose Mansion for a meeting when I saw a girl talking to Yuki alone. I was wondering what they were talking about. The girl seems to be blushing looking at her feet and Yuki looked hurt. Maybe I should check on him but I can't do it now, maybe tomorrow at lunch.

"Sachiko? Are you okay?" Rei asked. I must have zoned out.

"I'm okay Rei."

"Are you sure? After lunch you looked happy and now-"

"I'm okay Rei. You don't have to worry."

"If you say so. Just know I'm here."

"I know Rei. It's nothing really." I smiled at him reassuringly. Rei is sweetheart and I know I can trust him with everything but what do I say to him '_I'm worried that a friend is talking to a girl?'_

Once we got in the meeting room Sei-sama has that smirk on his face and my sister smiling at me so did the others. "If you want to say something just out with it." I guess I'm in a bad mood than I thought.

"Oh my, what happened? I thought you had a good alone time with Yuki-kun earlier?" Oneesama asked.

"I don't remember telling you something like that," I said while getting to work with some papers.

"Words fly fast Sachan," Sei-sama smirked. I kept quiet. If I said anything Sei-sama would just drag the conversation on-and-on-and-on and I'm not in the mood for that.

"So that's why Yuki-kun looked very happy when he came back after lunch," Shimako smiled. He was happy? That's a relief. I wonder what he's doing with that girl though. It's not time to think about that Sachiko.

"Aren't you happy Sachan?"

"I am Sei-sama. Now please if we could start the meeting," I glared at him. My reply seemed to please him because he laughed and we started the meeting.

"So the girl confessed to you?" Yuki nodded and he rubbed his head. "Why didn't you say yes?"

"I told you. I can't let myself fall for someone." He looked away.

"Why?" I prompted him. If he can't fall for someone then that means he can't- stop Sachiko. I shut the thought away.

"I cannot tell you. It concerns my family as well."

"I see."

We walked in silence. I was occupied with my own thoughts and so was he. When I look at him it hurts a little. He said so himself that he can't fall for someone. We continued accompanying each other every lunch break. I know it wasn't a good idea but I still wanted his company. It would have been better if I asked him to join the council again but I never asked him. He sometimes comes with me when the Yamayurikai had meetings during lunch. We learned how to deal with the members when they start to tease us.

"So Yuki, how far had you two went?" Sei-sama asked.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha!"

Let me rephrase it. I learned how to deal with the teasing but Yuki being Yuki still panics at those kind of questions. It's amusing in a way.

"You know, people already think/established that you're a couple. Why not make it official?" Yoshino asked. Why not indeed? I already know the answer to that.

"We don't have such relationship to make official Yoshino."

"Why?" I looked at her and I couldn't answer. What should I say? Because he doesn't like me in the way I do? There was an awkward silence. I was saved by a knock on the door.

"I'll take that," Shimako said, standing up.

We started the meeting after Shimako came back with fresh baked bread from the cooking club.

"It's almost Valentine's day," Yoshino said as we walked in the girls' dormitory.

"The Newspaper club is going to have that event again," oneesama said.

"I still don't approve of it," I said sternly.

"It's not up to you Sachiko. You, Rei and Shimako are going to participate in this."

"I'm going to find Rei's no matter what," Yoshino exclaimed.

"Maybe Yuki would find yours," oneesama teased.

"It's not funny oneesama," I said and walked ahead to my room.

"What's the matter Sachiko?" Oneesama said as she entered my room.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're acting this way."

"."

"Is it Yuki?" She sat on my bed while I fixed my things. "Do you like him Sachiko?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"But I would be happy if you say it yourself. Is it that hard to accept your feelings for him Sachiko?"

"It is when you know you'll just get rejected in the end. Please don't forget I have a fiancé already."

"Screw Kashiwagi! Now what is this about getting rejected?" I stared at her and sat with her on the bed.

"He-he said he can't allow himself to fall for anyone."

"Oh my, why's that?"

"He didn't say. It's just it concerns his family."

"The Fukuzawas."

"Yes."

"Are you giving up on him then?"

"But oneesama, what do you want me to do? Beg him? I don't even think he feels the same way for me."

"Silly! Only a blind man can't see that he's in love with you." My sister chuckled.

"Lo-love? Are you sure oneesama?" I asked. Why didn't he say anything? Of course he wouldn't! Is he really?

"It's up to you to believe but I know what I see. When he looks at you it's not just friendship."

"You will take responsibility for giving me hope oneesama."

"I'm always here for you Sachiko. And don't worry about Kashiwagi." She gave me that smile and we bid each other good night.

"Sachiko-sama?"

"Yes?" Yuki looked at me in worry. He sat across from me in the greenhouse.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am Yuki. What is it?"

"Well, I've been talking about how the girls in my class keep on talking about chocolates, Valentine's Day, and a treasure hunt. I was asking what this treasure hunt is all about."

"I'm sorry Yuki. I have been thinking of something else." He looked disappointed. "The treasure hunt is an event the Newspaper club holds annually. The winner will win a half-day date with the en boutons."

"You're participating in this Sachiko-sama?"

"Sadly, yes."

"That's bothersome," Yuki mumbled. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or if he was talking to himself.

"Are you going to join the hunt?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. I won't be here starting on the 12th to the 14th. My father asked for my company during a meeting with some investors."

"I see." I can't help but get disappointed though. That means I can't give him chocolates as well.

"But- I will be back late in the afternoon. The meeting is on the 13th and I'll flying back on the 14th."

"That's good!" It means I'll still be making that chocolate then. "I hope you get back fast."

"I will. So what are the rules?"

"You'll see. They'll be giving flyers by tomorrow." We enjoyed the weather until it was time for class.

"Let's go?" Yuki extended his hand. For a boy his hands are soft. Aside the guards and the men in the family I've never held any boy's hand except Yuki's. I like holding his hand even if it's just for a few seconds. I took his hand and we started walking back to the outer palace.

"You've become quiet famous among the females," I told him.

"Maybe because they think we're together? Since The Sachiko Ogasawara has high standard little Yuki must be something as well." He chuckled. He didn't sound insulted despite his words.

"I don't see it that way."

"Then, how- how do you see me Sachiko-sama?" he was looking straight ahead blushing. I smiled.

"What can I say? I don't think highly of you." I laughed when he pouted.

"You're making fun of me."

"Maybe I am," I said and walked ahead of him. To my surprise he started overtaking me. "Yuki!"

He turned and smirked at me. "Slow poke." And he left me. Once I recovered I started following him. He waited for me at the gates with a big smile on his face.

"You think you're so great for leaving a lady alone Yuki?"

"No, but I think you're heavier than me so I don't think of you as a lady," there he go again.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. "I. Am. Not. Heavier. Than. You."

"Well, we're the same height. 48," he challenged.

"45" okay, I was lying. But a girl got her dignity to protect.

"Is that so?" he looked at me suspiciously. "Then I apologize for leaving you Lady Sachiko," he said dramatically and knelled in apology.

"You my stand young lad," I said playing along.

The next second we were laughing. I knew there were people watching us but I'm not really one to care what other people think.

The day before Yuki left he visited the Yamayurikai. I haven't been seeing him in a while. I was busy practicing making different chocolates during break so it was nice seeing him but he looked troubled though.

"May I borrow Sachiko-sama for a few minutes?"

"Oh! You can take her home Yuki," Eriko-sama teased.

"Um, I'll bring her back right away," he mumbled.

Once out he didn't say anything until we got in the greenhouse.

"Sachiko-sama, did I upset you by any means?" he asked looking desperate.

"Why Yuki? What's wrong?" I instinctively reached my hand to his face. He looked hurt. It was the first time I touched him this way. He leaned on my hand a little and I smiled. This feels good.

"It's just, were you avoiding me?"

"Why would I? Yuki~"

"I saw you a few times and called on you but you didn't look my way at all. This few days I asked if we could eat lunch together, you've refused. It's just you never done that without giving me a reason." He looked down at his feet. He looks so cute. I guess I was too preoccupied about chocolates and valentines to notice that I'm not giving him much attention anymore. I'm starting to act like those girls in class, getting excited about valentines. Sigh.

"My, have I been neglecting my Yuki?" I teased him. I guess oneesama was right. I at least think Yuki likes me as well but does he love me?

"Sachiko-sama, I'm sorry if I act too needy," he said and leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I felt my heart beat faster on my ears. This is the first time this happened to me. I hope I'm not turning red. His proximity is doing things to me I can't explain but it felt good, great even.

"It's okay Yuki, just be yourself," I whispered and I felt him breathe deeper. He lifted his head and said thank you. I removed my hand from him. How I wish to I could make it last longer. We sat by the bench and I told him that I've been preoccupied with a few things I couldn't tell him. He accepted it saying he'd be there when I need someone to talk to.

"So what happened earlier?" oneesama asked the second she got in my room.

"Nothing"

"Now don't lie to me Sachiko. You're practically glowing. SO little sis. What did prince charming say?" Oneesama and I never had this kind of conversation. This is a bit awkward for me. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me."

"I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Oh really? I'm the one sitting on the bed right now." She smirked at me. I stared at her and I know she won't leave until she's satisfied.

"Fine." So I told her except the heart beating fast thing. By the time I finished she was smiling widely at me and I couldn't help but feel happy too. Now, I just got to make that chocolate perfect.

The whole morning I've been constantly looking at my watch. Rei once told me to stop doing it. "He will be back late afternoon, it's still early," she said.

"I know," but I couldn't help look at my watch again and he shrugged and snickered at my behavior. I know he's happy for me that I'm finally opening up to someone.

The Yamayurikai decided to have lunch at the Rose mansion. The event will start at three and ends at five.

"Youko!" Sei-sama burst in the door with a handful of chocolates. "Where's my chocolate?" he strutted towards oneesama.

"You're already holding a lot of chocolates Sei," Oneesama said, sounding pissed. The same thing happened last year. Sei-sama accepting all chocolates given to him. He asks oneesama's handmade ones. Oneesama says she didn't make any. Sei-sama doesn't believe her. Oneesama doesn't budge. He stops pestering oneesama and sits quietly for the rest of the day. The next day he'd be the happiest dog you see. I wonder if happens again.

"Rei-chan! What is that?" Yoshino yelled once Rei entered with a box.

"Cho-co-lates?" Rei looked frightened and Yoshino glaring at him.

"Isn't it a nice day Sachiko-sama?" Shimako asked while the two couples in the room had their lovers' quarrel.

"Yes, indeed," I said as I sip my tea as well.

"Knock knock! My, it's lively here," Eriko-sama entered. Shimako stood up to get her tea. "Thank you Shimako." She looked around and sighed. "I think your love life has much more development than mine Sachiko."

"Where will that lead me?" Shimako asked.

"Don't worry Shimako, we'll find you a handsome young lad." Eriko-sama winked.

"I'd prefer a beautiful lady," Shimako said offhandedly that we had to double take what she said. The room got quite, the two couple included.

"Shimako," Sei-sama started.

"It's okay onii-san. Everyone, I'm sure you heard me clearly. I'd understand if you think of me differently. I'd un-understand if you choose to avoid me. I just-want you to know because I consider you all dear to me. I cannot lie to myself any longer or to you." In a second Sei-sama was beside Shimako. Oneesama stood up and hugged Shimako as well, whispering to her.

"Now I'm mad!" Yoshino shouted.

"Yoshino!" Rei sound horrified but no one held Yoshino back as she stomped to Shimako who remained seated.

"I thought we're closer than this! Why didn't you tell me? DO you think so low of me? That I'd avoid you just because you prefer girls over boys? Now whose the prejudice?! You should know yourself that you are you! Why would I see you differently?!" Yoshino breathed hard. And Shimako was crying. She lunged herself at Yoshino and both of them cried, holding each other.

"Thank you~" Shimako whispered.

"Geez, idiot," Yoshino said.

I smiled at Shimako when she met my eye. Eriko-sama and Rei was accepting as well. Other than Shimako liking girls nothing changed in Yamayurikai. I just wish Yuki was here. I miss him already. It's been three days.

"I kind of feel pity of the guys fighting over Shimako's card," I said with a smile. I really don't pity them at all, just amused. The girls laughed.

"There's zero probability of pregnancy as well when she does it with her partner," Yoshino blurted.

"Yoshino!" Rei exclaimed in horror.

"Oh God!" Shimako turned red.

The roses laughed their hearts out. And me? I agree with Yoshino. It's true anyway.

By the time the event started things got settled down. We opened the Rose Mansion to the whole student body and held a tea party while the hunt is ongoing. The students enjoyed themselves. We got to interact with them as well.

"Sachiko, someone's here for you," Sei-sama said. When I looked up I saw Yuki entering the room. I stood careful not to seem that I'm rushing to get to him.

"Good day Sachiko-sama."

"Good day Yuki." I led him to a vacant sit and gave him tea.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How was the flight?"

"I'm not actually good with planes but I'm still alive," Yuki said. He sounded tried.

"That's good. You okay? Maybe you should go back to the dormitory now and rest." Then I did it again. I cupped his cheeks and he leaned on my hand. He closed his eyes for a second and breathe deeply.

"I think I'm good Sachiko-sama," Yuki smiled.

"If you say so,"

"Everyone, it's almost time," Minako, the editor-in-chief of the newspaper club said. Everyone started going outside.

"Yuki, you can stay here. Rest a little. I'll be back in a minute." He nod and I left him.

At the end no one found my card. Rei's card was found by a first year, Chisato. To think that Yoshino wasn't please was an understatement. Shimako's card was found by a third year, Shizuka Kanina, which is surprisingly a girl. I wonder why she sought Shimako's card instead of Rei's?

"Now Rosa Chinesis en bouton, where did you hide your card?" Minako asked.

"It's under the Chinesis roses in the greenhouse." I said and smiled.

"Now, let's go get the card everyone."

Once we entered the greenhouse. I knew something was different. "It seems different."

"What is Sachiko-sama?"

"The rose is placed differently when I last left it this morning." Minako examined the ground.

"I cannot tell but it surely was dug earlier today. The ground is softer. Should we get the card?"

"Yes, certainly." I got the feeling that I wasn't going to find my card there anymore and I didn't.

"Well, this is a surprise. The red rose's card was found and no one surrendered it to us," Minako mumbled. "Well everyone! This is the end of the HUNT! Let's return to the Rose Mansion and we'll give you some chocolates for participating!"

Once everyone dispersed the Yamayurikai went in the Rose Mansion. It was getting dark. We found Yuki sleeping soundly.

"Wake up your prince Cinderella," Seir-sama whispered.

"Yuki wake up. Yuki," I nudged him slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go back to the dorms now."

"Okay," When he stood up something feel from his pocket. I picked it up and I'm pretty sure what it was. "Um-I can explain! I-"he looked nervous. I just stared at him.

"Well look at that. The mystery is solved!" Sei-sama laughed and the others follows.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I just happen to pass by there first and went in. It was just for fun! A guess, but it was there. I didn't want anyone to find it so I took it but I didn't want to go on a date with you either." _Didn't want to go on a date with you either._ Those words were ringing on my ears.

"You don't?" asked Yoshino in wonder.

_I cannot allow myself to fall for someone._

"Of course you don't," I said and left ahead of them. Reality crashed down on me. I was living in my own bubble. I didn't want them to see me cry over some stupid boy. I didn't know what got in to me. I just felt like crying. I locked myself up. I didn't let oneesama in. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Why did I even hope? I knew he would never want to get involve with me in a romantic way. I knew that. But I fell for him anyway. It's all my fault for letting myself fall for him. And it hurts. You knew you'd get hurt Sachiko. It's true after all. People do stupid things when they fall for someone. I never even got to give him the chocolates. What's the use anyway Sachiko? He'll never love you back the way you do. A chocolate won't make him love you back. I'm just glad that there's no class tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 YUMI

I don't know what just happened. Rei-sama, Sei-sama and Yoko-sama looked mad at me. The others looked disappointed. And Sachiko. Sachiko was hurt. Why? I don't understand? Did I say something wrong?

The whole week I haven't been able to talk to any of the Yamayurikai members. I know when I'm given the cold shoulder. They're not avoiding. They just don't want to have anything to do with me. I don't know why. I saw Sachiko once but I never got to talk to her. Weren't we fine? Things were good then but now— I'll try to talk to Shimako-san. Maybe she'll help.

Five times I tried to approach Shimako-san but she either have something to do or she have to go somewhere. I lot of times she looked at me in disappointment. I feel so low now and I don't even know why. I'm hurt also by their actions.

"Shimako-san please!" I know I was making a scene at the dining hall. I know the other Yamayurikai members were looking as well but I was desperate. Shimako-san looked at me, really looked at me this time. Shimako-san turned and I followed her without a word. We went out. It was already dark outside.

"Shimako-san," I whispered. "I'll be honest. I don't know what's going on here."

She stared at me in disbelief. "You don't even know what you did? I think that is the worst Yuki-kun."

"Shimako-san please." I begged her.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. You should already know this." She paused. "May I ask you a question Yuki-kun?" I nod. "Do you even love Sachiko-sama back?"

_Do you even love Sachiko-sama __back?_ It was hard for me to process. "Back?"

"You don't even realize it do you? You're much more dense than I expected. So?"

"I do."

"Then, what are you doing? You make her fall for you then you shut her down."

"Shimako-san you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand." I stared at her and she stared back. I sighed.

"I can't let myself fall for someone Shimako-san though I already am. All I can do now is not want her in a way a man would." It hurts to say it. I knew I can never have her. I knew that. But I love her anyway.

"Why are you denying yourself a chance to hold someone dear to you?"

I can't tell her that I'm only my brother's replacement. That I'm a girl. What would _she_ think if _she_ finds out? _She_'d think I'm a freak. I can't. "I have my circumstances Shimako-san. It concerns my family. I cannot let my family down because of my selfishness."

"Isn't your family who's selfish if they deny you your happiness?"

"They are not. I chose it on my own. It's for the family."

"If you're fixed on this then I'll have to ask you to keep your distance from Sachiko-sama from now on. You should have kept your distance from the beginning." Shimako-san left. I did try my best to keep my distance but I couldn't. I wanted to know her. I wanted to see her smile. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt my cheeks were wet. Sachiko. I guess this it then. This is where my fantasy ends.

I did my best to busy myself. I even asked father to give me something to work on. He was hesitant at first but he agreed. I work on weekends and come back on weekdays for classes.

"What's this?"

"An invitation letter from the Ogasawaras," father said. The annual new year's party. "It will be a great opportunity for you to widen your network." Will Sachiko-sama and Youko-sama be there? Why does it even matter?

"Okay father."

"Good. You study those proposals I've given you. Go on. Go back to school," father nudged.

"Good night father."

"Good night Yumi."

All I have to do is attend the party. If Sachiko-sama and Youko-sama are there then I'll just avoid them as possible. How hard can it be?

Sachiko.

Try as I might I couldn't sleep when I got back to the dorm. It was already three in the morning when my flight arrived. Classes will start at 7:30. I decided to skip sleep. I went to the green house and played the violin to pass time.

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" I chuckled, stroking the curves of my violin. It's been with me ever since.

I was just going back to the dorm when I heard an, "Eeeep!" then a thump.

"Whose there?" I asked through the trees.

"I'm sorry Yuki-kun. I'm Ayaka Shiori, from the class beside yours," she looked panicked and guilty.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" I asked. She looked disheveled.

"Ah yes. I always wake up early to take care of the other greenhouse," she said pointing to her left. "I heard a violin and wandered here. I didn't mean to follow you."

"Do you like violin?"

I got her into a conversation as we walk back to the dorms. She's very lively and open. A breathe of fresh air.

"You're really good Yuki-kun. I heard you play in the orchestra club once. A few of my friends actually wanted to see you." She giggled and I blushed. I didn't know I'd have admirers like that.

"Well, I go this way."

"It would be hard if you go this way." She chuckled.

"Maybe I should then I'd be out of here." I blurted out. She stared at me.

"You don't like here?"

"I do. There's just some things…" I shook my head and forced a smile instead.

"Is it Sachiko-sama?- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

"It's okay. I should go."

Ayaka-san joined me at breakfast. I couldn't help but think that a few student were glancing our way from time to time. When I met Yoshino-san's eyes she was glaring at me. I don't know what I did again to get this kind of treatment. Also for the first time in weeks I saw Sachiko-sama enter the dining hall. Once she saw me she started to turn but Sei-sama stopped her. They sat with Yoshino-san. Sachiko-sama didn't look happy.

"You know, you two looked good together," Ayaka-san suddenly said. Sadly were not together. "Why did you two break up?"

"We were never together. People just assumed," I said picking my food.

"I'm sorry."

"You look handsome Yuki," my mom said, wearing a kimono. She was smiling but she didn't look that happy. I know she wanted to see Yumi. I know she and dad always felt guilty. But the family didn't really have a choice.

"Thank you mother. You look beautiful as well."

The party was held at a five star hotel. When we got there the hosts weren't there yet. I was quite relieved. My father and mother introduced me to a few people and their daughters who I was forced to dance with. I actually enjoy dancing but it only become taxing when my partner is what you call a typical snotty rich girl.

I was dancing with a tycoon's daughter when I got a glimpse of Sachiko-sama.

What's she doing with Kashiwagi-sama? Idiot Yumi. They're engage remember?

I couldn't help but feel jealous. I met Kashiwagi's eyes and he smirked at me. If only I can smash his face on the floor my day would be perfect.

"May I have this dance with the lady?" a guy asked and I bowed and left the girl with him.

I think I need a drink.

My nerves where calming a little until Kashiwagi-sama suddenly joined me by the bar. "You look handsome Yuki-kun. I would have went for you if you were really a man."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" How did he find out? Oh God I'm screwed.

He smirked at me. "Relax," he said in this disturbingly throaty voice. "I won't do anything to you...yet."

"What do you want Kashiwagi?" I dropped the formalities. "What do I have to do to make you shut up," I whispered harshly.

"Feisty," he smirked. He looked down at me. "I like that. But again sadly you don't have what I need..._Yumi,"_ he said whispering my name to my ear. He pulled back and chuckled. It took all my strength not to punch him. I was trembling with anger.

"Suguru," Youko-sama called him.

"My, I need to go now Yuki-kun. I'll talk to you sometime." He walked away without glancing back at me.

I definitely need to talk to him. There is a high possibility that he will use it to blackmail me.

"You okay Yuki?" father asked when I joined him and mother.

"Yes father. Just tired," I forced a smile to appease his worry.

"I see. It will be over in 30."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 SACHIKO

Ever since my engagement with Suguru had been cancelled his presence is becoming bearable.

"So Sachan. Can you introduce me to that young lad you fancied?"

Let me rephrase that. He had become more of a parasite.

"Stop it Suguru," oneesama said sternly. "You've already talked to him before. Where are you going with this?"

"Hmm. My, my, Rosa Chinesis. Yuki-kun just doesn't seem to like me lots so I was wondering if someone he's head over heels for introduce me to him he would find my company bearable?"

"Shut up bastard," Sei-sama sneered at him and he just laughed.

"I've always liked you Sei," he said suggestively and Sei-sama shivered.

"He's mine," oneesama glared at him.

"Look whose here?" Suguru said, changing the topic. The others inconspicuously looked where Suguru was staring but I didn't dare look. "He's pretty average isn't he? What did you see in him Sachan?"

"It is none of your business," I said monotonously, finally breaking my silence. Despite what happened I don't like it when people criticize Yuki. I do not hate him. It was my own doing why I got hurt. He may have led me on with his actions but his words were clear.

"Ohhh~ I can see you still like him~" Suguru teased mercilessly.

"Will you stop it Suguru!" Rei finally snapped at him.

"It's okay Rei. I am going," I said and stood up followed by the others, leaving Suguru behind. I just can't stand him when he gets like that. There were times that I could tolerate his presence but most of the time not.

"I hate him," Yoshino mumbled.

"I can't tolerate his presence at all," Shimako uncharacteristically agreed.

"I was not talking about Suguru-sama. That Yuki just irritates me. Last week he was with that girl, flirting. Then did you see earlier? He was acting like everything is okay! We was laughing with those girls like some bishonen with his harem when in fact he isn't that much at all!"

"Yoshino!" Rei reprimanded her.

"Yuki isn't like that," I said sternly, making sure she got my point and then walked ahead of them. I know I should have kept quite or agreed with her because just now I made myself look like a hopeless love struck girl, which I will not lie that I am. They will be on guard around me again with the way that I just acted.

"Sachiko, do you want to talk?" Oneesama asked. "A walk perhaps?" it was already evening so it was already dark out but I agreed anyway. We walked in silence through the gardens until we got further enough from the dorms. "What are you thinking Sachiko?"

"That maybe I should have asked for his explanation instead? But it scares me that maybe I can't make him change his mind because deep down I'm still hoping oneesama," I said sincerely.

"Oh Sachiko," oneesama said and held me gently. "Everything will be okay. I'm here if you need me. If you want me to kidnap him then just say it and I will do it for you." She was trying to make me feel better and I did. I chuckled and her dorkiness.

"Thank you," I whispered and we continued to walk silently.

"How was school?" she asked as if she doesn't know already.

"It's good," I said sincerely. "Yours?"

"It's good as well."

"Sei-sama?"

"He's good in a lot of ways," oneesama said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling I wouldn't want to ask in what ways."

"Smart girl." We both laughed. Oneesama and Sei-sama can be suggestive at times. "Is that Suguru?" oneesama said, stopping us from our tracks. I looked where she was looking. It seemed that Suguru was waiting for someone. Oneesama grabbed me motioning for me to keep quite. I didn't know what she's up to but she dragged me near where Suguru was when someone was approaching.

"What do you want you bastard!?" the boy whispered harshly and Suguru laughed. The boy sounded very familiar and despite the unusual harshness of his voice I knew it was Yuki. I looked at oneesama and she looked intrigued. Why would Yuki be talking to Suguru?

"My, my stop acting so muscular _Yuki-kun_ you're making me doubt my sexuality," Suguru chuckled. He was enjoying teasing Yuki. What did he mean by that anyway? He's gay for goodness sake. Is he after Yuki? I didn't even know I was clinching my fist so hard until oneesama held my hand. I tried to calm down but couldn't fully.

"Stop this nonsense! What do you want?!" Why is Yuki so mad at him? Did something happen between them.

"You hurt my Sachan," Suguru stated. Now I'm puzzled.

"She's not yours. She's not your property," Yuki sounded more like he's convincing himself.

"We both know she's mine to keep," Suguru taunted. What is he doing? We're not engaged anymore! I tried to correct him but oneesama grabbed me back to hiding. She shook her head no.

"Did you just call me to slap that on my face Suguru? How low can you get?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. No Yuki-kun. I asked you here to hear your side. You should be glad that I am giving you this chance. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't pound your face and tell Sachan who you really are?"

What is this? I looked at oneesama and she mirrored by reaction. What is going on here? Is Suguru trying to protect me in some ways? I already know Yuki. Does he know something about Yuki I don't?"

"I should be glad huh?" Yuki said bitterly. "You want to know the truth? My grandfather hated me." He never said that to me.

"What does it have to do with you pretending to be Yuki?"

What?! Yuki is- Oh God! What's going on here?

"Because I killed Yuki his favorite grandson. Y-yuki protected me. I was supposed to die instead of him," he said heartbreakingly. Is he really not Yuki? Oneesama tried to calm me down as I tried not to breakdown silently.

"So you pretended to be him to deceive your grandfather?"

"No no no. Grandfather died long ago. I was the eldest and supposed to be the one to succeed father but grandfather refused and made Yuki his sole heir. He only wanted Yuki. Even if the law protects my right for an inheritance grandfather claimed that I was not fit to be called a Fukuzawa and thus being disqualified as a direct descendant. It was fine. We were fine. My father was mad but we were fine until Yuki died. If I didn't pretend to be Yuki the family would not an heir. The investors would have pulled out. The business was not stable. I needed to do it Suguru. I awe this much to my family. Please understand," he sobbed. Is this his secret he was keeping? I don't understand why he couldn't be with me. If he told me I would have understood.

"As much as I hate to say this. I understand. No, no I would never understand your situation completely but I understand to some extent."

"Are you going to tell Sachiko?"

"No. But you have to," Suguru said sternly.

"I can't Suguru."

"You awe her this much Yumi."

'Yumi'? Oh God! He-she's Yumi? But- Oh God! Before I realized it was already running away.

"Sachiko!" Oneesama said as she caught me. "Shhh! Shhh! It's okay."

"It's not okay!" shouted and tried to break free.

"Let's go to the Rose Mansion, okay?" oneesama tried persuading me and I went with her without a word.

She was pretending to be her brother? Oh God! And I fell for her! Can this get any more complicated?!

"Drink this Sachiko," oneesama whispered.

"I just can't believe this oneesama," I said tiredly.

"I know."

"I know he has his reasons. I mean "her" reasons but still. I fell for her, at least at who she is pretending to be!" Oneesama let me get it all out of my chest and stayed quite, sitting beside me, holding me. Oneesama stayed with me for the whole night.

For a week I tried to avoid the questioning stares I got from my fellow Yamayurikai members. It must have been de javu for them seeing me like this again. We were having breakfast at the dining hall when Yuki Yumi approached.

"What do you want?" Sei-sama said with an edge.

"Sei," oneesama said with a warning.

"Um- I just want to ask Sachiko-sama for diner," she said quietly. Is she going to tell me?

"Why would she-" Rei started but I cut her off.

"What time and where?" I asked trying to mask any emotion.

"Tonight at s-six. If you don't mind I'd like to take you outside of school?"

"I do not mind." I could feel the others disagreeing except oneesama.

"I'll see you outside your dorm then. I'm sorry for disturbing your meal," she said hurriedly and left.

"Why did you agree Sachiko?" Eriko-sama asked with disappointment.

"I need to hear what he wants to say," simply said and left without eating anything. I as well has doubts. Do I still love him? Her? Is it her I'm in love with or the 'him' she's pretending to be? I need to know how I feel.

"Are you sure about this Sachiko?" oneesama asked before I went out and met Yumi.

"No," I said honestly.

"Then why?"

"I just- I want to know everything from her. Does she really love me? Or is it just some play for her."

"I see. Then I won't stop you."

"Thank you."

When we got to near the dorm gate we could feel the tension. The rest of the Yamayurikai was there and Yumi looking pale, being scrutinized by the others. Though it was not a laughing matter I couldn't help but think that it was a funny situation. I kept myself looking blank and walked to them.

"What are you doing here?" oneesama asked them.

"For a walk," Sei-sama replied. Oneesama chuckled and just shook her head. I'm quite touched with their actions but they didn't really have to be this protective.

"We should go now Yuki," I nodded at her.

"Y-yes," she mumbled and called someone on her phone. We waited in silence until the limo arrived.

The ride was silent. I'm tired of thinking. I didn't want to think anymore. I waited for her to say anything but she didn't until we arrived in our destination. She got out first and like a gentleman, extended his hand for me. I took it silently and realized how I missed holding his her hand. Her warmth left my hand and I longed to hold it again. Am I in love with 'her' or is it because she didn't look any different than before?

Going inside the restaurant it was quite. There weren't any other costumers. She silently led me to the back garden where a table was set. The lights were deem but her beauty still shined if not enhanced. I stared at her and I didn't stop even when she looked uncomfortable with it.

"The food is great here," she mumbled as the waiter served our food and left us. We ate quietly. I was not in a hurry. I was still trying to figure her out. It seems she was on edge. I am not going to leave here without any explanation from her though. She can take her time if she wants.

We finished our food and she still didn't say anything. I stared at her. After a minute or two she looked at me with determination and dread.

"Sachiko-sama, I awe you an explanation," she started. She's addressing me so formally again. "Even if I say sorry to you it will not be enough."

"Why so?" I asked after sipping from my wine.

"I-I-because I hurt you. I cannot make excuses for myself and I do not regret anything that I did."

I kept quiet and let her continue.

"Whatever I'm going to say Sachiko-sama please believe that my feelings for you are real," she said looking straight at me, pleading me to understand.

"I believe you," I blurted out without hesitation. At least I know now that she was not just playing with me. She truly felt the same way.

"Thank you." She looked frightened when she continued. "Sachiko-sama, I am not who you think I am. I am not Yuki."

"If you are not Yuki then who are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm _Yumi_," she whispered.

"Are you really a girl?" I asked just to erase any doubts because no matter how I looked at her I can only see her as Yuki.

"Yes," she nodded. She looked up at me and relaxed a little when I didn't act hysterical which I should be and I have when I first found out.

"I see. Why?"

She started explaining from her grandfather to their business, everything she said to Suguru. I could see that she was puzzled why I was taking it all fine but I could care less anymore. I only have one question I want her to answer me sincerely.

"Did you mean it when you said that your feelings for me are true?" I asked again.

"Yes," she said almost tearing.

"Now that I know will you show me who you really are Yumi?"

"I already did. I may look like a boy and act in some ways a boy would but when I talk to you Sachiko I talk as Yumi and not as a Fukuzawa," sincerity were in her words and I believed her.

"I fell for that person you were pretending to be but I do not know yet if it was you I fell for."

"I understand," she mumbled trying not to cry. I wanted to hold her but I didn't.

"If I fell for you will you still avoid getting involve with me?" I felt on edge as I waited for her to answer. I was nervous and hopeful for some reason.

"I-I don't know." Great just great. So she's still going to stop herself from getting involve with me?

"I already know who you are. What is there to stop you Yumi?" I asked trying not to raise my voice with the girl.

"You'll have to keep it from everyone and getting involve with me wouldn't be good for you."

"I'm already keeping it to myself. What's the difference? And I decide what is good for me Yumi. You do not decide what is good for me."

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled and a tear fell to her cheeks. Before I could stop myself I stood up and held her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," I whispered, feeling conflicted. "I'll ask you again Yumi. If I fell for _you_ will you still avoid getting involve with me?"

"N-no. If you're okay with me," Yumi mumbled.

"Give me time to know you more and figure out how I feel for you Yumi," I said wiping her tear stained cheeks. She nodded. "Good."

That night I felt much lighter. I never knew there was this wall between Yumi and me until it broke. I just have to know how I feel for her. I need to know her more as Yumi and not Yuki. I need to answer her feelings.

I was never a morning person so when oneesama knocked on my door this morning she looked at me strangely.

"I figured everything went well?" she asked looking amused but at the same time worried.

"Yes."

"Mind elaborating that Sachiko~?"

"She explained everything to me oneesama."

"And?"

"She said that what she felt for me was real."

"I don't find that hard to believe. She's an open book," she chuckled. I'm glad she's taking it well.

"I still don't know if it's her I fell for oneesama," I said, changing the mood.

"Sachiko I don't think you should-"

"I know what you're going to say oneesama but still."

"Sachiko, I don't think it's good for you to-" she started again but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you what I told her oneesama. I decide what's good for me. I think I'm old enough to know that. Besides I already had an agreement with her that she wouldn't avoid me if I fall for her."

"Sigh! I can't stop you, can I? Did she really agree to that?" Oneesama looked amused.

"Yes," I said with a smirk.

"Oh Sachiko," she said and chuckled.

Once we arrived at the dining hall I looked for Yumi and asked her to sit with us. To say that the others were not amused was an understatement.

"I think I should retur-"

"No," I told her sternly.

"But-"

"I said no," I looked at her from my cup and she sat down quietly. Sei-sama whistled and stared at Yumi, they were all staring at Yumi then back at me.

"I was actually hoping that we'd have a nice breakfast since yesterday was spoilt," Yoshino said bitterly.

"Aren't we?" I said giving her a pointed look.

"Y-yes," she agreed dejectedly. The others stayed quiet. They were trying to accept my decision but I know they want an explanation as well.

"Yu-ki why are you not eating?" I asked her sincerely. I almost called her Yumi there. Sigh.

"Oh! I'm~ I don't have much appetite," she said, forcing a smile to reassure me. I stared at her longer. The more I looked at her closely I realized she lost some weight. "Regardless, you have to eat something."

"It's okay. I don't-"

"Either you eat on your own or I will make you," I said with a warning. She stared at me wide eyed and nodded. "Good." I could feel the others staring at me but I did not bother.

"What was that about Sachiko?" Rei asked first when we got to the Rose Mansion for our morning meeting.

"What about?" I asked nonchalantly.

"This morning Sachiko. Why did you ask Yuki to eat with us?" Looked at her and then to the others who were waiting for an explanation as well.

"We are in good terms now. We talked last night," I said dismissively.

"Just like that?" Sei-sama asked.

"Yes," I said with finality.

"We are your friends Sachiko. Please understand that we are just concern about you. We don't want to see you in that state again," Rei said sincerely.

"I understand Rei. I do. But what happened between Yuki and me is our business and I'm sorry for saying that. I am grateful to have you as friends. You've been with me especially when I needed you the most and I thank you for that."

"Whatever you decide Sachiko we will try to respect it but as friends we will act as we see fit," Sei-sama declared. I just hope that what they see fit is the same as mine.

It turned out that what I saw fit was different from Sei-sama's. I hurried to the Rose Mansion while Yumi's trying to stop me from blowing up on Sei-sama.

"Sachiko, please stop. It's okay!" She insisted and pleaded but I was far too livid to hear her plead. "Sachiko please!" She was avoiding me this morning and if I didn't go to her class before their class ended she would have hidden from me. Now I know why she avoided me. Skipping breakfast so she wouldn't see me? Great Yumi! "Sachiko please!" I opened/slammed the door open and found Sei-sama sorting out some papers. He looked startled when I came in followed by Yumi.

"What is this?! I thought you 'respected' my decision!" from the corner of my eye I saw the others looking at us shocked.

"Sei what did you do?" Oneesama asked in disappointment.

"Isn't is obvious?!" I snapped.

"Sachiko enough," Yumi whispered and tried to pull me back.

"Stop it! He did not have the right to do that to you!"

"He made you cry. That is enough reason," Sei-sama defended.

"Sei, you didn't have to hurt him," oneesama reasoned to him.

"But he did!"

"Sachiko relax. Sei say sorry." There are just times where when you are told to relax it makes you angrier and that's what I felt.

"Relax? If I didn't prodded this idiot he wouldn't have said anything! He beat him up. It's not just a punch on the face." I was seeing red and I wanted to hurt him as well.

"Sei!" Oneesama was shocked.

"Oniisama," Shimako looked horrified.

"He deserved it. I was holding back," he defended again. Maybe if Yumi was a boy he would have been able to take it but she's not! For goodness sake she's thin. I weigh more than her for a kilo maybe more since she lost some weight.

"No he doesn't!" I sneered and finally let Yumi dragged me out of the room.

"Sachiko," Yumi called in concern when we got in the green house. I stared at her, upset. The next second Yumi wrapped her arms around me and I felt my anger dissipating. I held her back and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Thank you Sachiko but I believe I deserved that as well."

"No you-"

"Shhh. Just get over it. What's done is done. Sei-sama was just concerned about you. You're like a sister to him," she reasoned. I know Sei-sama was just being protective but he didn't need to do that. "He did that for himself as well. I imagine he must have felt helpless when he only watched you cry and get hurt. It must have hurt him as well as it hurt the others. I'm sorry." I never thought of it that way.

"You didn't have to say sorry. You're the one who got hurt," I mumbled.

"I hurt you."

"I hurt myself," replied.

"Yeah, let's keep blaming ourselves," she chuckled and I smiled as well. "You have to talk to him Sachiko."

"Not yet. I'm still mad at him and he need to apologize first."

"Stubborn woman," she chuckled.

"Of course I am," I said with pride. I felt her pull back but I asked for a few more minutes which turned out longer. Even knowing that she's actually a girl my feelings still didn't change. Is it because she still look the same? Would I change my mind if she acts more feminine? "Yumi?"

"Hmm?" I pulled back and looked at her eyes.

"Have you ever wore a dress after you became Yuki?" I asked hesitantly.

"No~ to be quite honest I wished a lot of times that I'd be able to wear a dress again." When she said it she looked so embarrassed. It was adorable.

"Are you going to work this weekend Yumi?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Father got mad at me when he saw me last time. He said he had enough. That I was losing weight. He said I should take a break."

"Great. Then come with me this weekend?" I asked, more like demanded.

"O-okay?" she sounded unsure but amused with my sudden excitement.

The next day Sei-sama apologized to me, which he didn't have to, and to Yumi. Everything were almost back to normal except when Yumi is around. She understood their actions but I know it hurts her as well. She's been doing her best to get their trust back. Oneesama is okay with Yumi and Rei is doing his best as well. Shimako and Sei-sama are civil with her but Yoshino's still cold towards her. Eriko-sama seems fine though. She said that she trust me to do what's best for me.

Weekend came and Yumi and I went out to the city proper.

"Ummm- Sachiko what are we doing here?" Yumi asked as I asked a personal stylist to bring us some clothes to fit her.

"Buying clothes of course," I asked and sat down.

"Okay," Yumi said hesitantly.

"Ms. Ogasawara, here are some clothes from our winter collection," the perky woman said.

"Thank you," I thanked her and chose a few dresses for Yumi to try. "Now, Yuki try these on." To say she was shocked was an understatement. "Come one, try it." The stylist looked puzzled. "Just for fun," I said to appease her concern. She looked excited when I said that.

"Would you like it if I bring you some wig to choose from? I think he would look as a dashing girl," the stylist said in excitement and I agreed as well while Yumi looked horrified.

"Come on _Yuki_ it's just for fun," I said innocently. She looked at the clothes. I knew she wanted to but he still hesitated when she went in the dressing room.

"Here are some of the available wigs we have. I also have a make-up set if you would like to give him a makeover?" she asked hopefully. The woman was enjoying it as much as I do. I chuckled and agreed.

Yumi got out wearing a white dress, two inches above her knee. It fit her perfectly. She coughed and I realized I was staring for too long without saying anything. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"You don't have much do you?" I said pointedly and she covered her breast as if she's naked.

"Well, we can put some paddings on. Sir?" the stylist said with a chuckle.

"No no no," Yumi refused, blushing.

"Try the other dresses as well _Yuki_," Yumi glared at me but complied. I know she was enjoying it that's why I wasn't getting much resistance from her. Yumi ended up going with a charming black and white stripped dress with a loose tie. It was as short as the white dress.

"Short or long hair?"

"Long," I decided.

"Am I seriously going to wear that?" Yumi asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think this is a good idea Sachiko." Yumi hesitated.

"It's just for today _Yuki_."

"Are you by any chance gay?"

"What? No?" Yumi said incredulously.

"He's my boyfriend," I said with a smirk. Yumi looked at me curiously but went along with it.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. We're doing it because of a bet," I lied perfectly. I gave Yumi a warning stare to keep quiet.

The stylist did her job and gave Yumi a makeover. I waited for an hour before she told me my Yumi was ready. 'My'? Really Sachiko? I think I like the sound of that.

I waited until Yumi got out of the room and I was stunned when she did. I thought I'd never be able to look at her as a girl but I was proven wrong. She was simply beautiful. I stared at her not saying anything. I could hear my heart beating on my ears. I don't think there's anything much to figure out. I'm in love with this girl.

"Ahem," the stylist said.

"Oh!" was my smart reply. I smirked and walked to Yumi who was blushing hard. "Now, I got a very beautiful _girlfriend_," I teased and she blushed harder. The stylist giggled and was satisfied.

I paid for everything and bought the dress. I force her to wear the dress until it was time to get back to the school. I had a hard time persuading her because she was worried about being found out so we kept to places where there wasn't much people from the society we dwell in. The whole afternoon I thought of telling Yumi how I felt. There will never be any perfect time than now so I decided to tell her during diner.

Before diner she insisted on changing back so we went back to the store. The whole time I was nervous and silent until we got to the restaurant.

"Sachiko are you okay?" Yumi asked after we took our order.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound firmer.

"If you say so."

"How's school?" I asked suddenly and mentally reprimanded myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Umm~ it's okay I guess," Yumi answered and chuckled.

"Is that so?"

I was thankful when the food came before I could ask anymore stupid question which was unlike me. After eating I decided I should just out with it before I lose nerve.

"Yumi,"

"Yes."

"I told you I wanted to figure out if it's you I fell for or the person you were pretending to be." I looked at her and she suddenly looked nervous.

"Y-yes," she gulped.

"You are not going to avoid me now will you?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked looking confused.

"Yumi, I'm in love with you," I said as much sincerity as I can. She look was fighting a smile but it didn't take long for her to give that beautiful smile and she looked teary. Oh I love her. I smiled back at her and as sappy as it sounds we stared at each other until she said it while blushing hard.

"I love you too." And we got back to staring again. I don't know why but she really makes me happy just by being by her side.

"What's with that smile Sachiko?" oneesama asked coming to my room again the night after my date with Yumi.

"Hmm"

"Spill Sachiko," Oneesama said with a tone of warning.

"Oneesama,"

"Yes?"

"I'm with Yumi now."

"Oh my! Congratulations Sachiko!" Oneesama said and hugged me. "My sister is growing up~" she teased.

"Thank you oneesama," I said sincerely. I'm just glad that oneesama doesn't mind that Yumi and I are both girls.

When we got to the dining hall the others were already there and just like oneesama they didn't fail to notice my mood.

"I wonder what happened yesterday," Eriko-sama teased. The others seemed curious as well. When Yumi came walking to our table, smiling, I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited having breakfast with her.

"H-hey. G-good morning," she greeted. I guess I wasn't the only one nervous.

"Good morning," I replied, thankful that I didn't stutter like Yumi did. The others were watching us intently.

"What's happening here?" Yoshino asked everyone's question. Oneesama chuckled and Sei-sama asked her directly.

"You ask them," oneesama shrugged.

"If I'm not mistaken are you two together now?" Eriko-sama teased again. I did my best to stay calm but I guess Yumi is still Yumi.

"Umm-umm-w-we-umm-haaah," she mumbled, breathed out to relax herself and turned so red, a tomato would have been ashamed.

Eriko-sama laughed so hard it was contagious. The others laughed as well. I was embarrassed for Yumi but I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction as well.

"So?" Sei-sama asked, directing the question to me. I stared at him and smiled.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," I smirked and sipped on my tea. Yumi looked at me curiously.

"Can I talk to Sachiko-sama for a minute?" Yumi asked. I stood up and followed her to a further table that wasn't near hearing distance from the others.

"Do you not want to tell them? I mean I'm okay if you want to hide it. Really. I-"

"Yumi, they already know," I cut her off and told her to relax.

"W-what?" I chuckled.

"From your reaction earlier they already know. They just want a more direct answer from us," I giggled. For the first time I giggled. Oh Yumi, what are you doing to me?

"Oh!"

"Yes."

"Okay," she blushed and scratched the back of her head. She looked so cute looking embarrassed like that.

"Let's go back now. Hm?"

"O-okay."

"No kiss?" Eriko-sama asked when we got back.

"Wha-wha-wha-t?" Yumi asked nervously. Eriko-sama chuckled.

"I was hoping for some action back there."

"Yuki please close your mouth. It's unsightly," I reprimanded, getting back her attention, and she closed her mouth.

"You're no fun Sachiko~" Eriko-sama whined.

"Yes I am not."

"I wonder what made Yuki fall for you," Yoshino mumbled and we looked at her. "What?" she asked incredulously.

I looked at Yumi and wondered as well. I never thought of it but now I felt insecure. My mind running to negative thoughts.

"Sachiko," Yumi started looking embarrassed. She remained looking at her tea, avoiding any eye contact. "She's hysterical..." The others seemed amused with that and started chuckling. "An ice princess…" where is she going with this? Is this how you see me Yumi? I tried not to show any reaction despite my irritation. "Far from the perfect lady she uphold…" my eyes twitched with irritation but I couldn't give them the satisfaction of any reaction. "But I fell for her anyway. I can't really do anything about that can I?" The others laughed despite my shame. "Even being on the direct heat of her anger she still mesmerize me. What more when she's in a good mood and treats me kindly?" I wanted to smile but I could already feel the teasing looks I was getting so I tried to remain calm. God Yumi, I'll say this again, what are you doing to me? "She's not one to loose so I hope I wouldn't be that guy who is too far gone to make my stand against her. Even when she looks so beautiful when mad." Oneesama almost spit her tea when she heard that and the others started laughing.

"Is Sachiko blushing?" Eriko-sama observed and I for the first time I felt conscious with people staring at me.

"She is," oneesama confirmed.

"This is new," Rei mumbled, amused.

I looked at Yumi when she finally looked up and stared at me with a small smile on her face. This is what you do to me Yumi.

I looked everywhere than them until breakfast was over. I glanced at Yumi from time to time and held her gaze once in a while. I knew the others where observing us but I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 YUMI

I don't know what's going to happen from now on but I want to treasure these moment with Sachiko as much as I can. I'm afraid of the future but Sachiko makes me feel secure. Being with her might be the best decision I made. We will work this out I'm sure.

"What are you thinking huh? Thinking of your lovey?" Sei-sama teased. Ever since I declared my affection towards Sachiko in front of them they started acting like the way they acted towards me before I hurt Sachiko.

"Um-I," I mumbled. Every time Sachiko is the subject of discussion I turn into a mumbling idiot. Not that it's unusual. It just gets worst.

"How far had you two gone huh?" Sei-sama whispered while locking my head on his arm.

"Huh?"

"You know," he said suggestively.

"No no no! We're not like that," I denied hurriedly.

"Not like what?" he asked with that Cheshire smile of his.

"That…we never even kissed," I mumbled. Just the thought of kissing Sachiko is making me feel strange. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"AHahahaha," Sei-sama laughed mercilessly. To think this was the guy who beat me up a few weeks back. I sighed in resignation. "Want some help with that?" He said after getting himself calm down.

"N-no."

"I know you want to," he teased.

"No," I said more surely. "If it happens then it will. I will not plan on it like a scheming ass," I declared and he smile shaking his head.

"Okay okay. You righteous boy. I will not butt in but if you change your mind you know who to call," he smirked.

"Don't wait on it," I said more with confidence.

"I won't," he replied and went ahead to wherever he's heading to and I continued walking to the orchestra club.

A month had past and Sachiko and I had went to two more dates. I'm happy with everything and I think Sachiko's also happy with the pace we are going but Sei-sama doesn't think so.

"You need to be more assertive Yuki-kun. You know when it's the moment. That moment when you look at each other's eyes and you glanced at her lips and then-"

"STOP! I told you many times that I won't scheme on that," I told him disapprovingly. I had a lot of those time when I wanted to kiss her but I always pull back in the end. I didn't want her to feel like she had the responsibility to kiss me back because were together. Does she even want to kiss me? I've never kissed anyone so I'm not confident in that department as well.

"How long have you been together?" he asked in expiration.

"A month and a half."

"If this goes on Yuki-kun. We'll be graduating first before you can even get a kiss from her. You're being slow. I'd be damn if Sachiko isn't getting impatient with you," he said, trying to convince me.

"She is?" I asked in horror and I saw his thoughts changing direction as he smiled too sweetly at me.

"Yes, she is. She'd get tired of you if you don't and just look for someone who will-"

"Stop that Sei," Youko-sama arrived and glared at Sei-sama. We're in the Rose Mansion but the others weren't here yet so Sei-sama took the chance to give me the lecture. "Don't listen to him Yuki." Sachiko said Youko-sama knew about my situation and the reason why she wasn't surprised when I confessed to her. I am glad Youko-sama is okay with me being a girl. It can't be good if the sister of my girlfriend disapproves of me.

"You're no fun Youko~," Sei-sama whined.

"Just don't phrase it that way. You're making my sister look bad in front of her boyfriend," she smirked. "You haven't kissed my sister Yuki-kun?"

"I-"

"What is it really Yuki?" Youko-sama stared intently at me and I knew I had to be honest with her.

"Is it really okay if I do?" I asked in hesitation. Why am I asking this to my girlfriend's sister? I'm an idiot.

"Why not?" she asked in amusement.

"I don't want her to think it's her responsibility to kiss me back if I kiss her," I mumbled.

"You're both in a relationship Yuki. It's normal to get physically intimate. Beside I know my sister. If she doesn't want to she'd stop you," she said directly.

"That would be embarrassing," I mumbled.

"Her avoiding your kiss? I doubt she would," Sei-sama butted in and chuckled.

"Sei," Youko-sama warned him. "Well if she does then that means it's just not the right time. Sachiko knows that physical intimacy is part of a relationship and she got in a relationship with you. I doubt she wouldn't want to be intimate with you."

"Really?" I asked like a child.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Now I'll ask you Yuki-kun. Do you want to get further in your relationship?"

"Yes."

"Get physical?"

I nodded, getting embarrassed.

"Kissing?" she asked more specifically.

"Y-yes."

"I hear hesitation. Are you really interested in my sister Yuki-kun?"

"Of course I do Rosa Chinesis," I said more firmly.

"Good. Don't make my sister wait too long," she chuckled.

Before I could ask her what she meant by that the other members arrived.

After the meeting I asked Sachiko if we could go out this weekend. I decided to forget what I discussed with the two roses. If it happens then it happens. I won't hesitate next time. She'll stop me if she doesn't want to, right? If she doesn't want to then I'll just have to accept that. That's right!

"Where are we going Yumi?" Sachiko asked as I led her towards a trail in the forest surrounding the school. I chuckled at her impatience. It was early in the morning and she's not the morning person at all but I dragged her for a small hike.

"You'll see," I said, smiling while she looked at me suspiciously. "Relax, okay?" I said rubbing her hand to reassure her. I pulled her through the forest another minute before we saw the end of the forest. "Were near. Come on," I nudged to keep going.

"This better be worth it," she mumbled but smiled. Once we got out we saw a bird's eye view of nature. It was more beautiful as we saw the sunrise. "It's beautiful Yumi," she said fully waking up now. I stared at her as she stared at the view in amazement.

"Yep," I said without taking eyes off her. She turned to me and said, "You're not even looking at it." She looked at me in amusement.

"I don't need to. You're more beautiful than that." Before she could say anything a pulled her to a small hut.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yes. I found it when I was roaming around the area. I asked the principal about it and he said it's safe and I can use it if I want. I just have to clean it though."

"Really? Is this your secret hideout Yumi?"

"Never thought of that but it can be ours," I smiled at her and she smiled back. I cleaned the place but it still need a few furnitures. I asked someone to put an electrical source as well. Since it's too far from the main roads they installed a solar power instead which is limited but it should be fine I guess. I got lucky that the water system still worked. I only had a living room set and the kitchen.

"It's nice Yumi. It's refreshing," she said as she looked at the view outside looking at peace.

"That's good. Want to see the hot spring?" I asked smiling widely.

"Hot spring?" she seemed surprised. "I'd love too." I held her hand and led her to the back door leading down to the ground. A couple of feet down and we saw the mountain view again which was covered with fag. The hot spring was basically in a small cave a few feet below the hut which had the perfect view of the mountain side.

"This is beautiful Yumi," Sachiko was mesmerized as I was when I first discovered it.

"I know, would you like to take a dip later?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Sachiko affirmed and we went back up to have our breakfast on the balcony. "Yumi, we forgot something."

"What is it?"

"We didn't bring some towels with us," Sachiko said.

"I have some Sachiko. Don't worry. I stocked some robes here as well when I cleaned the place up," I said already knowing that I was going to ask her to try the spring.

"Is that so? Then I can't wait."

We got in the hot spring and played with the water a little and even held hands but we never got more intimate than that despite being naked under the water. I actually panicked when she went in the water without any towel covering her so I was more on guard and kept my distance. It wasn't that I was afraid of being intimate with her I just didn't want her to think I'm a creep if it turns out that it was too much for her. We got out of the water before we got dizzy with the heat and drank some milk.

"That was great!" I felt refreshed after the bath.

"Yes it was. Yumi?" Sachiko called me, who was suddenly and dangerously close to me. I tried not to look down to her lips before I got tempted.

"Hmm?" was my smart reply.

"Pardon me," she whispered before pressing her lips on mine. I was shocked. She pulled back a little to see my reaction. I blinked once then twice and then I ended up looking down on her lips and suddenly I felt her soft lips on mine again and this time I closed my eyes. I kissed her back and I was melting inside. My heart was pounding hard and I didn't want it to end. Her lips were so soft like marshmallow. I felt her hand slide down my neck and I placed my arm around her waist. We pressed our lips harder. It was an inexperience kiss but it felt good and right. It lasted for a few minutes. We pulled back from the kiss and stared at each other. I didn't remove my arms from her waist and caressed my cheek with her thumb as her other arm warped around my shoulder. She kissed my forehead and slowly travelled to my eyes, cheeks, nose, and again to my lips. "You know how long I wanted to do that Yumi? I few times I thought I was finally getting a kiss from you but it never happened. I decided to act on it instead. You're one frustrating girl you know that?"

I was speechless. I didn't know she felt that way. She felt the same way I did. "I love you Sachiko," I declared.

"And I love you too." She smiled at me and I decided to kiss her this time. I felt her smile on our kiss. It was perfect. "You make me so happy Yumi," she said as she leaned her forehead on mine.

"As you make me happy Sachiko." We held each other for a while and kissed a few times as well until we decided to return to the dorms.

"Do you think we should tell the other about my situation Sachiko?"

"I will trust them with my life Yumi but it's up to you to decide to trust them with your secret. No matter what I'm here," Sachiko said sincerely.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI SACHIKO

I will say it again and I will say it a hundred more times. CURSE YOU SUGURU! What was that bastard thinking? He does something good for once and gets on my good side, and then he does something again and makes me hate him ten times more.

"So have you asked Yuki yet?" Sei-sama asked as we silently work on the graduation budget. The seniors didn't really have to come anymore since they already stepped down from the Yamayurikai but they still came from time to time to check on us.

"Yes," I said calmly despite raging inside as I remember Suguru offhandedly suggesting in front of my family to bring my _boyfriend_ the next time we visit. My parents started asking about _him._ They didn't seem to have a good impression on Yumi's family, especially her deceased grandfather. They did acknowledge Yumi's father for keeping their company afloat. Mother also asked me later on, when we were alone, if _he _was the reason I asked to cancel my engagement with Suguru.

"Well, next time should be interesting," he chuckled. I glared at him and he just smirked.

"Sei, stop teasing Sachiko," oneesama defended me.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, not knowing what we were talking about.

"They're doing the meet-the-parents this weekend," Sei-sama said.

"Oh my!" Shimako said looking happy for us.

"I don't think Sachiko would be the type to be nervous for that. Why is she mad though?" Eriko-sama asked. I kept quite as Sei-sama explained.

"Her parents don't seem to have a good impression of the Fukuzawas. And it was Suguru who suggested bringing Yuki next time."

"Well that's understandable," Yoshino said.

"Now that I think about it, Yuki's family didn't seem to have a good reputation," Eriko-sama voiced out.

"Why do you think that?" Yoshino asked.

"It was long ago. I don't really know now but when I was still young I once snuck in my father's office and he along with a few men were talking. I heard a few things. They were talking about the old Fukuzawa. I heard he had some things going on underground. It's not that much uncommon but they did look down on him." The more she talked about it the more I despised the old man. He's the reason why Yumi is suffering right now.

"But isn't the old man dead already?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes, but they're still a small company. Others wouldn't really look at them differently even with the change in powers."

"Let's not talk about this," oneesama said sternly. I thanked oneesama silently.

#

"Yumi, I will tell you for the last time. You don't have to come."

"They invited my Sachiko. I'm not going to run away and hide from them. Or i-is it you who don't want me to come? A-are y-you ashamed of me Sachiko?" Yes I don't want her to come but not because I'm ashamed for her. I'm just afraid they'll criticize her. I don't want her getting hurt again.

I cupped her face and looked at her eyes directly. "I'm not ashamed of you Yumi. It's just that my family can be frustrating at times."

"I'll take them on," Yumi said looking determined. I chuckled at her persistence.

"If you're that determined, then it's okay. I'll be there anyway and oneesama and Sei-sama."

"I know."

"Yumi?" I asked as I saw her looking outside the greenhouse.

"Sachiko," she whispered, smiling hesitantly. She stepped closer and trained her eyes from mine to my lips. I followed her actions, feeling my heart beat faster. Every time this happens I still get nervous but excited. I felt her hands tremble and she held me closer. It's reassuring in a way that it's not just me feeling this. Though we both don't have much experience with it, I can't be more than satisfied. Just feeling her lips touch mine invoke feelings I never felt before and I wanted to feel that over and over again.

I closed my eyes as I felt her kiss me. The kiss was soft, tingly, warm… her breath making me excited. She pulled back a little and kissed me again on my upper lip. I was caught off guard at first when she started tugging on it gently. We never did that before. It seems different but not unwelcomed. I found myself responding to her and doing the same on her lower lip. It was getting warmer. We held each other closer as we continued kissing. I wanted more and I knew she wanted it to last longer as well. Between the two of us, I don't know who moaned first. It may be unladylike to think but it turned me on. Our kiss turned more passionate and longer than we anticipated. It was hard to look at each other after. It must have been what you call lust/hunger/desire for the person you love and it caught us both off guard.

We held each other's hand as we went back to the inner palace. We passed a few students who looked at us in interest. It was after all the first time we held each other's hand publicly. I wouldn't wonder if people make a big deal out of it the next day.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yumi said as we arrive in front of the girl's dormitory.

"Yes, good night," I said, secretly wanting to kiss her again.

She smiled, looked around, kissed me fast on the cheek, and power walked. I was left amused as she hurried to the boy's dormitory.

I found sleeping to be a hard that night. I kept remembering what happened earlier.

#

"I heard," Eriko-sama whispered as she saw me. "Going public, aren't we?" she looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

"We never hid our relationship Eriko-sama," I said, masking my expression.

"Good day!" A few girls chorused as they saw us.

"Good day," we greeted back.

They giggled as they run off. Eriko-sama chuckled, knowing what the girls were so hyped about early in the morning. I remained stoic.

"Good morning oneesama," I greeted when I saw her.

"Good morning you two."

We walked in silence to the gate.

"Look who came to get you Sachiko," oneesama teased once we saw Yumi. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Good morning," she greeted with a bow.

"Good morning Yuki," oneesama greeted back. "Why are you here early in the morning?" Oneesama smirked.

"Ummm… I just…I wanted to see Sachiko fast-….I mean! For breakfast!" She flustered. Oh Yumi! I smiled wider while the two seniors laughing at us both.

The glance and stares increased as we went to the dining area. The others were already there and they didn't fail to tease us again.

When we separate for classes I saw that girl, who Yumi had rumors with, approach her. I couldn't help but feel territorial against the girl even when Yumi said that 'Shiori' doesn't have interest in her at all, that they are just friends. I can't help but think that she's attracted to Yumi.

"It's that girl again," Yoshino mumbled with distaste.

"Yoshino," Shimako warned as she glanced at me.

"I'm sorry Sachiko-sama but that girl is just too clingy to Yuki-kun sometimes," Yoshino explained.

"Yoshino," Shimako looked at the other girl pointedly.

"What? She's the girlfriend. She has to know her enemies," Yoshino said indignantly. Shimako just sighed and looked at me in apology.

"It's okay. Thank you for informing me Yoshino. Do inform me if something does happen," I said, putting my mask on before I show emotions I shouldn't. I trust Yumi but I don't think I can trust that girl.

"Yes Sachiko-sama! Count on us," Yoshino said enthusiastically as if she was just given a mission. The girl was amusing in a way.

"Let's go now Yoshino before we get late. See you Sachiko-sama," Shimako said.

#

Weekend came and we rode silently. Yumi was relaxed. She looked different in a way. I wonder if it was her business mask. In our society everyone has that mask. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She looked dashing in her black suit. I didn't realize it until later that Yumi got taller than me by an inch or two. She looked more like a man today than a boy. She never allowed herself to act feminine except when I got her to dress as a girl before. I liked her looking feminine and shy, but my Yumi looking so reliable and manly is really attractive right now.

"Sachiko, if you keep staring he might melt," Sei-sama teased and oneesama joined her, laughing. Yumi looked at them and then at me. She was blushing and without a doubt I looked the same. We both kept silent.

#

"Welcome back Youko-sama, Sachiko-sama," our old butler said.

"Good day," oneesama and I replied.

"Sato-sama and Fukuzawa-sama, welcome."

"Thank you old man," Sei-sama smirked and our butler smiled back.

"Thank you and good day sir," Yumi greeted back. I could see our butler assessing Yumi inconspicuously as he acknowledged Yumi's greeting.

"They are waiting for you inside. Please follow me."

The walk was silent. I glanced at Yumi once and she gave me a reassuring smile. The introductions weren't awkward nor were the greeting welcoming. It was business like.

"I thought Suguru would be coming with you," father stated. I knew he likes Suguru a lot to be my partner but does he really have to make Yumi know that?

Having Suguru wouldn't be awkward at all but infuriating.

"He said he had some business to attent to father," oneesama replied.

"I see. I hope to see him the next time then."

"Why not continue this in the dining room? The food will be served in a few minutes," mother said, trying to cut the discussion. I thanked my mother silently.

Once we got settled in the table, mother started the conversation to a more relax subject.

"Yes, I was home-schooled until now ma'am," Yumi replied.

"May I ask why?" mother asked curiously.

"I decided on it because it would give me more time to study the business as well."

"That's very admirable Yuki-kun," mother praised.

"I heard you accompanied your father on some business deals abroad," father started.

"Yes sir." I looked at father and wonder where he's going with it.

"It's unfortunate that it didn't go well," he continued as if Yumi didn't say anything.

"There were some factors that hindered the progress of the deal but both parties are willing to realize the project in the future," Yumi said, unfazed by my father's taunt.

"Oh, the food is here," mother smiled, cutting off the topic again. "Please eat well."

I barely ate nor have I tasted the food. During dinner father continued talking and asking Yumi just to reprimand her or insult her. He asked about Yumi's college plans and Yumi tells him she does not have a specific university in mind yet and then he reprimands her for it. I wager if she said any university he would ask her why that or tell her that her choice was poor. He told her how poor her grandfather dealt with some issues in the past etc. Oneesama, Sei-sama, mother and I try to put some input in the conversation as well but it didn't help the situation much.

#

"I'm sorry about our father Yuki-kun," oneesama tried to apologize as we drove back to school.

"No harm done Youko-sama. It's all good," Yumi still had her business mask on. On the way, Yumi held my hand. It was cold. I stared at her but she was silent. I kept silent as well until we got back to school.

It was already late when we got back but we both decided to talk a bit more and went to the rose mansion with a warning from oneesama not to take too long.

Once inside the building Yumi held me tight. I embraced her back, feeling her warmth.

"I g-guess your father doesn't like me," she awkwardly laughed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back.

"All fathers are like that I think. I should do my best for him to accept me," Yumi said, snuggling on my neck. I felt her warm breath on my neck.

"You don't have anything to prove to him Yumi. He's just being unreasonable," I stated.

"No Sachiko," she shook her head. "Any father would do that. They can't just let some guy hold their daughter without knowing them, especially with a family history like mine. I'm not a desirable son-in-law Sachiko. My grandfather did a lot of things. Bad things. I'm a grandchild of that man who sells other human beings as slaves. Your father knows that. Do you understand now why your father acted that way?" she held me back looking for any reaction.

"Yes," I simply said. Yumi smiled. She held my hand as she led me to the council room to a chair. She sat next to me and talked about her grandfather.

"Our company barely earns anything compared to yours. Most of the family's estates, wealth, are from grandfather's dealings in the black market. Like I said, he did human trafficking and more like smuggling and scamming people. He tried to get father involved but father refused and decided to run the company instead. Grandfather always had that crazy notion that Yuki will succeed him but before her could do something he died. We were saddened but at the same time relieved to be free from him. It was conflicting emotions. He was still our grandfather after all." Yumi stopped for a second and I held her hand as she continued. "For years after, things changed. A lot of the estates were sold off to pay-off the people grandfather fooled. The company barely survived but father did his best to keep it running. It's doing well now considering how it was before. Since none of the family had any directly involvement with grandfather's dealings in the black market we were spared from it. There were a few problems of course but thankfully father has friends who helped him stay away from that side of the business… See? Your father has a right to act that way since he's your father. I have an obligation as well to prove to him that I'm clean."

"I understand Yumi. But please… don't work too hard," I whispered worriedly.

"I will try… let's go before Youko-sama gather for a search party for you," she chuckled. I laughed as well.

"She might just do that if you keep me out too long," I stated as well.

#

"How was it?" Eriko-sama asked as we sat down for breakfast.

"Don't ask," Sei-sama said seriously. Since the others must have anticipated a teasing remark from him they were caught off guard with his attitude.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, I'm stuffing myself today since I could barely eat anything last night," he sprung up and served himself.

"Good day," Yumi said as she arrived and sat beside.

"You seem cheerful?" Eriko-sama asked.

"Why not?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"How was last night?" Yoshino asked instead.

"I got chewed up and spat out," Yumi said and chuckled awkwardly.

"I thought it was that bad that you wouldn't want to talk about it," Eriko-sama said.

"Not really. He was reasonable compared to some people my father had to deal with before," Yumi replied.

"Reasonable Yuki? I call it rude and calculating. All he did were throw insults at you," Sei-sama said as he got back.

"That coming from the guy who beat him up," Eriko-sama laughed.

"Let's not talk about this please," oneesama asked, rubbing her temples, and the others agreed.

#

"Sachiko-sama, should we hold a farewell party for the seniors?" Shimako asked.

"Isn't there already a year-level presentation for that? And there are some volunteers who want to perform as well."

"What I mean is for the Yamayurikai's graduating members," Shimako explained.

"I think it would be fun if we have our own farewell party as well," Yoshino seconded.

"What do you say Rei?"

"I would like to say good bye to Eriko-sama properly as—" before Rei could finish her sentence there was a rapid knock on the door and Tsutako-san entered without permission.

"Tsuta-" Rei started to reprimand her but the girl directed her gaze at me, looking panicked.

"Sachiko-sama! Sorry for the intrusion but Yu-Yuki-kun needs you," she said in a hurry. I stood up, feeling her distress.

"What happened?" I asked calmly, not moving yet.

"He's in the clinic but he wouldn't let anyone touch him. He said your name so I hurried here," she looked pale and I grew to worry.

"Rei continue the meeting I will go with Tsutako-san," I asked.

"But-"

"Please Rei."

"Okay Sachiko. Do you need Yoshino or Shimako to go with you?"

"No, you finish here."

"Okay, go on."

#

"Can you tell me why he's in the clinic Tsutako-san?" I asked as we walk fast to the outer palace.

"I don't know Sachiko-sama but I found him behind the hall beat up," Tsutako gulped.

"You don't have any idea who did it to him?" I asked calmly but I was fuming inside.

How dare they do that to Yumi? Was it Sei-sama? No, it can't be. Who did it? Oh Yumi!

"Umm so-some guys d-didn't actually like it when you two started to go out so…" she trailed off glancing at me, on guard.

"I see," I simply said, trying not to show much reaction.

"Sachiko-san, Fukuzawa-kun is in that cubicle," the head nurse said as I got inside. "He lashed out on me when I tried to help him. Please do something," she said worriedly.

"I will do my best," I said and hurried to Yumi but when I felt Tsutako-san follow, I had to ask her to wait outside.

"Just ask if you need anything Sachiko-sama."

"Thank you Tsutako-san." She sat in the waiting area and I entered the room. "Yumi?" I whispered. I blocked the door with a stool and approached Yumi.

"Sachiko?" she whispered holding her side. I sat on the bed and studied her face. She had a small cut on her brow but nothing bad. She was holding her side and wouldn't let me lift her shirt.

"Yumi, please," I asked and slowly removed her hands without her resisting anymore. "Oh God Yumi," whispered. It was worse than what Sei-sama did.

"Do-don't worry, I don't think anything's broken," she whispered. I touched her bruises and she flinched a bit.

"You, telling me not to worry when you're hurt like this? How can I not? You, foolish girl. Tell me who did this," I demanded.

"It does not concern you Sachiko," she back. She clearly wanted to take it back but didn't.

"Doesn't concern me? Should I remind you that I'm your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't worry Sachiko. This is my own fight," she said back.

"Own fight? How absurd!"

"It's between guys Sachiko. You don't have to get involve," she said, not looking at me.

"Need I remind you that you're a girl as well Yumi?" I whispered near her ear and found her flinch. "From what I heard from Tsutako, this happened because of me."

"It's not because of you!"

"Because we're together," I continued. She didn't say anything. My attention was caught by a rip on her slacks so I asked her to remove it. I decided that I would ask her later instead.

"Wha-what?" She looked flustered.

"I said, remove your pants Yumi. Or do you need me to do it?" I asked seriously.

"Bu-Bu-"

"Never mind. I'll do it. You clearly can't," I declared and started to unbutton her pants but she hurriedly and nervously said she'd do it herself. It was amusing in a way. We're both girls she didn't have to be shy about it.

When she started removing her pant shyly I found myself looking the other way. With her acting all embarrassed like that it's no surprise I'd think about the situation in a different way. Oh Yumi. What you do to me.

"Um-" she hesitated. I looked at her, trying to compose myself. Any indecent thoughts that I might have (Yes, I did have indecent thoughts when it comes to Yumi) were thrown away when I saw her legs. It looked like she was hit by a bat a few times. "Sachiko," Yumi whispered. I didn't realize I was tearing up until Yumi wiped a tear away.

"I'd be stupid if I'd let this pass without doing anything Yumi," I stated.

"Not, if I do something about it first," she replied.

I got her dressed back. I borrowed a first aid kit from the clinic and bought some medicine for Yumi. It was already late so I knew the others already left the Rose Mansion. I did my best to help Yumi.

"Why are we in the storage room?"

"Because it's safer here. It doesn't have any windows so no one will know someone's inside and intrude us," I explained.

"Oh… so we can come here to kiss?" she asked innocently. I blinked at her, looking blank. I smiled slowly, teasing her.

"Oh my, Yumi. I never thought you'd ask something like that from me."

"Nnnnno, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we can be alone here for more privacy. I mean like that….I…I just..Ahhhg." I laughed.

"Relax Yumi. I understand," I chuckled. To tease her more I gave her a quick one. She turned so red it was amusing.

Walking to the inner palace Yumi found it hard to walk properly. I tried to help her as much as I could. I looked for Sei-sama but I couldn't so I called for oneesama instead and luckily they were together. We met them at the dining hall.

"What's wrong with Yuki?" Sei-sama asked in concern when he saw us.

"What you did to him but worse," I said blankly.

"What? Who did it Yuki-kun?" oneesama asked. I looked at Yumi but she just kept on staring at the floor.

"He wouldn't tell," I said emotionlessly.

"I suppose I'm here to help him survive the dormitory full of raging boys?"

"Exactly."

"You're welcome Sachiko."

"Thank you Sei-sama," I told him sincerely.

"Wow! This is a first," he sounded in awe.

"Don't get used to it," I smirked.

"Okay~ Whatever you say princess," he chuckled.

#

The next day the rest of the Yamayurikai were informed of what happened to Yumi. I asked Yoshino and Shimako if they found anything off.

"Yuki-kun acted the same Sachiko-sama. I did found the other boys in class teasing him but I think it was just friendly banter between guys," Shimako said.

"I don't want to speculate fast but I'm classmate with Shiori and I found her being friendly with the guys the past few weeks."

"That wouldn't mean anything Yoshino," I reprimanded.

"Maybe. I just don't like her I guess," Yoshino said indifferently.

"Don't worry Sachiko-sama. Onii-san will make sure Yuki-kun is safe," Shimako smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Shimako," I said gratefully.

"I bet Sei-sama is having a good time making fun of him in exchange for being his body guard," Yoshino said laughing. I could just see Yumi getting flustered in embarrassment with Sei-sama's innuendoes.

#

After the council meeting, I met Yumi in the Rose Mansion to help her wrap her bandages and reapply some medicine on her open cuts.

The bruises turned darker, it was upsetting.

"How's class?" She started.

"Usual," I said indifferently, trying to hide how upset I am with her state. On second thought I asked her how hers went as well.

"It was good as well. The girls challenged the guys to do some baking in class," she said enthusiastically.

"And? How did you fare?" She laughed.

"Not much at all. Surprisingly one of the guys was good at it. Since he's the silent type, the girls found it hard to approach him. But he's actually fun. He randomly says things that crack me up."

"I'd like to meet him sometimes," I said sincerely.

"Jealous?"

"I'm not," I stated.

"That's a fast denial," she smiled widely. Did I say it too fast? No way, am I jealous of a guy.

"I'll leave that to your imagination Yu-"

"HEY! What the!"

"Sei-sama!" I stood up fast to cover Yumi.

"Yu-yuki-kun?" he looked at us, face blank. "Sachiko?" he stared at me, as if asking for explanation. He looked back and shut the door on the storage room close. I looked back at Yumi, glad that she was covered already. When I looked back at Sei-sama he looked at both of us hard, arms crossed. "I came here thinking I might find something to tease you two," he paused. "And what do I find?"

"Me helping Yuki with his injuries," I stated indifferently.

"'HER'. Let's cut the chase Sachiko. I know what I saw and I need some explanation," he said sternly.

"It's-"

"Sachiko, it's okay. I'll explain," Yumi said grimly.

"You better," Sei-sama sneered. Yumi flinched and I held myself back from saying anything that might worsen Yumi's case.

"Can you at least let me finish treating her and get her changed properly?"

Sei-sama nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure Yumi?"

"I don't have a choice Sachiko-sama."

"I'm here Yumi."

"I know."

She smiled at me looking calmer. Once we were done I found Sei-sama leaning beside the door and let him in the storage room.

"Sei-sama, I know I don't have the right to ask you this but I hope…No, I beg you not to tell anyone about my gender," Yumi bowed.

"Why shouldn't I? You've been deceiving us this whole time. And Sachiko! You know about this?!" Sei-sama looked at in disapproval.

"Please Sei-sama. Let us explain."

"Please do," he said mockingly.

Despite Sei-sama's obvious anger Yumi started explaining her situation. Every time he cuts her off I had to ask him to let Yumi continue first. I could tell it pisses him off but he didn't say anything. I could see that he was beginning to understand as Yumi explained. He began to relax his face, less on guard. When Yumi finished, he kept quiet. Yumi and I exchange glances as we let Sei-sama think of his verdict. Yes, verdict. It felt more like a trial with the yellow light bulb above our head.

"So I beat up a girl?" he looked upset now.

"Yes," I whispered. He looked at Yumi in guilt.

"It was a normal thing to do-"

"As it's normal to insult someone's heritage Yuki-Yumi?" Sei-sama said, looking at Yumi in disappointment. "I don't know how you got that way of thinking but you can't let anyone just push you like that." I smiled at Sei-sama and I knew he wouldn't betray on Yumi. He's on our side now.

"Tell me Yumi. Who were they?" Sei-sama asked. I looked at Yumi expectantly.

"No, I'll deal with it-" before Yumi could finish Sei-sama cut her off.

"You're a girl Yumi. How long have you been acting as a boy? For a change, act like a girl and depend on onii-sama." Onii-sama? For some reason I wanted to laugh on that. Sei-sama just declared himself Yumi's onii-sama. "Let me relieve some guilt by hitting some guys' face," he smirked confidently.

"I don't think using violence is-"

"Yumi," Sei-sama called her sternly.

"No! I already have some things in mind," Yumi mumbled.

"And what is it Yumi?" I asked in wonder.

"Ummm… I know their family and some of their background so…" she started.

"What are you trying to do Yumi?" Sei-sama asked in suspicion.

"Just tell on them to their parents about things they did at school and other places," she mumbled in reply.

"What things?"

"Some things?" she said awkwardly.


End file.
